Nobody's Perfect
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Love...its all she ever wanted. She got that but is it all worth it? She's losing friends and family for that one special person but is it all worth it? A young mother struggling with school and parenthood. She answered her question with two simple words...Nobody's Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

~Nobody's Perfect~

**How many of us know a female that stays with a dude that doesn't love them, only uses them. No matter what her family and friends say she believes that he just needs time to change, time to become better. Well, this story is about that. It's meant to have pain, sadness, and happiness. I put Scourge and Rosy as the story characters but their not a pairing. Just long time friends trying to survive the hardships of life and make it. So people might not show up in later chapters either. **

**I don't know where I came up with the idea but the story is here so hope you all enjoy it. **

**Rated M for langauge, sex, abuse and blood/gore. **

**Chapter 1: Shame and respect. **

* * *

_She looked down at the small yellow bundle in her arms. He was so precious it made her cry with tears but those tears had another prospective as well. She knew that this was it. She was stuck forever in this hell of a life…with him. _

"_YOUR WHAT?"_

"_Your too young!" _

"_How are you supposed to take care of yourself and him?" _

_Those things really didn't matter to her because HE would take good care of her. He has been since day one but was…was it all worth it? She continued to ask this question. Her friends, her family couldn't understand what made her stay. _

"_HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"_

"_LOOK HOW HE TREATS YOU!" _

"_ROSY!" _

"ROSY!"

Said hedgehog jumped dropping one plate in the sink and breaking it. She sighed then looked to her older sister, Emi. She had her hair in a bun, she was wearing a thick green, light brown, brown, yellow coat. Brown and yellow gloves, and scoff. She had on yellow eye shadow. She wore brown snow boots. She was on her way to work having already graduated before Rosy and Amy.

"Rosy, are you alright?" She asked seeing a tear slide down her sister's face. She sighed.

Rosy quickly wiped the tear away. "Yeah, I'm fine sis."

Emi knew otherwise but chose to leave it be. "Okay, me and Amy will be waiting for you in the car-"

"No, he wants me to go to the bus stop with him." Rosy quickly told her as she began cleaning out the sink. She really didn't want to see Emi's disapproving frown.

"Text him and tell him. I SAID you are riding with me." Emi said walking out not wanting to hear Rosy's protest.

Rosy sighed. She didn't feel like going through this with her sisters this morning but she didn't want to just make him believe that she wasn't coming when she promised she was. That's when her phone began to ring.

_Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect_

_Ahh, ahh, uhh_

_But your perfect for me. _

She didn't hesitate to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Where are you? It's cold out here."

Rosy sighed nervously. "I'm coming I just have to put on my coat and boots and grab my stuff and I'll be on my way."

"Alright, but hurry up!"

"Okay." She quickly hung up the phone and ran to put on her coat and her boots.

Her parents were already gone off to work. Emi was determined to wait on her and take her to school even if it did mean being late for work. But Rosy didn't like breaking promises so instead of using the side door. She used the front door. She ran down the front steps and stopped when she heard car doors open. She peeked around the corner and saw her sisters go back in side to look for her. She waited till they were in the house before taking off to the bus stop.

It was only two blocks away from her house but she knew Emi didn't take that direction to her school since the other way was quicker.

Her boyfriend was right it was really cold that morning but nothing she couldn't handle. She stopped running when she saw a group of males waiting at the bus stop.

One yellow porcupine with blue eyes, dark blue hedgehog with red eyes, orange parrot with violet eyes, turquoise chameleon with violet eyes, and black lizard with blue eyes. Rosy only slowed down her walk a little. She never liked being the only girl around a whole bunch of boys.

None of them noticed her till she got a up just a little closer. The yellow porcupine and the rest of the guys seemed to be having a good conversation till the turquoise chameleon noticed her and nodded to her for the porcupine to look. He turned with a smile still on his face from some reason.

Rosy smiled a small smile as he came over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, babes! You got here quicker than I thought." The yellow porcupine chuckled. Rosy only blushed a little. He could always make her do that. He's friend only chuckled at her embarrassment.

The black lizard smirked at Rosy. She never really remembered him smiling at her much. "What's up Rosy? Dillon didn't slow you down this morning?"

Rosy smile fell but the boys smiles remained. "No."

The orange parrot scoffed. "Hail, why does that even matter to you? We don't see you doing anything to help out." The black lizard, known as Hail, chuckled.

"Shut up, Brag." The orange parrot known as Brag only chuckled with him and punched him in the arm.

The dark blue hedgehog only shook his head at the two. "You two always trying to start something early in the damn morning."

"Shut. The. Fuck UP, Spawn." Brag and Hail said, making the dark blue hedgehog known as Spawn frown at them but that didn't stop them from laughing at him.

Rosy didn't know why but they seemed a little happier than usual and, surprisingly, that made the sakura female feel uncomfortable.

Hail, Brag, and Spawn continued while the other three friends only stared at them, well the other two friends.

The yellow porcupine had his eyes on Rosy who seemed to not be looking back at him. He chuckled moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She got a little shaky but calmed herself down as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"So, when are you going to tell your parents and sisters? We know their going to be mad either way it goes." He spoke lowly to her. Rosy calmed herself down more before answering him. She didn't want to think about the current subject at all.

"I…don't know…I really don't want to tell them Millon. You know they don't like you." The porcupine known as Mill only rolled his eyes. As he began to play with her belt buckle.

"But you love me so what they think doesn't matter." Rosy's heartbeat began to speed up when he finally got her belt buckle loose. He smiled seeing how her whole emotion changed up.

"Mill-"

"Hey, guys we're taking a short cut today." He talked over her getting the guys attention. They were smiling and just shrugged.

Rosy pulled herself from him and began walking down an alleyway. Millon just shrugged and nodded for his friends to follow. He just had to make sure they weren't late because of the supposed 'shortcut' this time.

* * *

A certain green hedgehog looked to the clock of his home room. He couldn't understand why she was late all the time. The tardy bell was about to ring any minute now and she wasn't even in school.

"Amy, I thought she was supposed to ride with you guys because of all the tardies?" He said looking to his classmate who was secretly texting.

Amy looked to the green hedgehog before noticing the red, yellow and orange fox looking at her too. She sighed.

"Guys, she went with HIM to the bus stop." She said 'HIM' with hate and disgust. The red fox only shook her head with the orange fox while the yellow slugged over in his seat.

The green hedgehog turned around to the face the front when the red fox tapped him on the shoulder.

"I told you so."

He just rolled his eyes. "Shut up-"

He stopped when a certain pink hedgehog ran into the room looking more than a little sweaty and worn out. She also looked and smelled like she just came out the shower. Everyone watched as she quickly fell in her seat a second before the bell rung. She sighed a sigh of relieve when it did telling her she made it to class on time this time.

The mint colored canary teacher looked from her desk and over at the pink hedgehog. " Ms. Rose."

Rosy looked to her nervously. Anymore tardies and she'll be suspended and she couldn't afford that at the moment.

"Yes, Mrs. Mint." She answered.

"Try not to be late next time. You don't even have my class yet your late for it every morning. We need to have a talk. I'll send a note to your next teacher."

Rosy nodded before looking at Amy. She looked away not wanting to see the disappoint in her sister's eyes.

Fiona tapped Scourge again making him turn around look at her. "What do you think made her late THIS time?"

Scourge almost growled but kept it under control. "Do I really want to know THIS time?" Fiona only sighed and shook her head in response.

For the reminder of the time the students talked or texted. Rosy was texting more than Amy and non-stop. She hadn't even noticed the others were watching her.

Amy turned around looking to a red male fox sitting behind her drawing something on paper. When he noticed Amy he covered what he was drawing and looked to her smirking. Amy ignored it like she always did.

"She thinks we don't know but we do."

He smirked harder. "Know what Rose?" Amy frowned at him.

"Stop calling me that, Ace. My name is Amy for the last time." She growled. The yellow fox sitting behind Fiona smirked and chuckled a little making Amy look at him.

"Can't you tell he likes you?" The red fox known as Ace glared at the yellow fox not even getting a glance from the fox.

"Shut up Miles. You don't want none today gym is too many hours away." the yellow fox known as Miles narrowed his eyes at him.

"Acelin. It's two hours."

Acelin chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding genius."

"Hater alert at 6 o'clock."

The orange fox, Fiona and Amy held in their laughs as Scourge continued to watch Rosy. Fiona noticed but jealousy didn't come in her heart at all. Only sorrow for the poor girl. She tapped Scourge again.

Scourge closed his eyes in agitation and turned to look at her. She only stared at him. She didn't have to speak for him to understand what she was trying to say.

Right then the bell rung. The gang gave Rosy one last look before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Look at him such a bastard!" Amy growled. All the gang was together now.

Amy, Scourge, Fiona, Miles, Tails, Acelin, Sonic, Scourge's twin brother and his life time, girlfriend Sally, Cream, Marine, Manic, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Bean, who was a freshmen, and Shade. Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Shade were seniors while Manic was with Rosy, a sophomore. Everyone else were juniors. Rosy got held back.

Everyone watched Mill, Rosy's boyfriend since her freshmen year. He had his arms wrapped around Rosy's waist like a true bad boy boyfriend but they knew otherwise.

Sally patted Amy's shoulder. "Amy just calm down." This only caused Amy to pull her shoulder away from her and make her turn back to her locker not wanting to look at the couple at all.

"He's the whole reason my sister is graduating late rather than in the class she should be graduating with." She said slamming her locker closed and stomping away getting some other students attention, especially Rosy's.

Everyone watched her. Cream and Blaze followed her as the others turned back and looked to Rosy.

Rouge shook her head and hummed. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, I don't understand it. How can she deal with that?"

Rouge and others saw Mill give a group of girls a wink making the girls giggle causing Rosy to get upset and almost walk away from him till he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

Scourge held Miles back as they watched her get sweet talked by her, in their eyes, bastard of a boyfriend. Scourge looked down at his stomach seeing Fiona's arm and then looked to her.

"You were about to move too." She simple stated making him roll his eyes and look back to Rosy as she began walking off with Mill and his friends.

Sally scoffed. "I just really wish-"

"You can wish all you want but nothing is going to happen." Sonic stated before she could finish. Sally crossed her arms in frustration.

"Can't you guys tell?" Silver asked making the others look to him.

"Tell what?" Scourge asked. Silver shook his head.

"We ALL know why she was late." He simple stated making Miles just walk away in anger.

Tails called out to him but he just continued on to his next class.

"Look lets just talk about this later." Sally said as she walked off and Sonic simple shrugged saluting at everyone before walking away with her.

Fiona waited till everyone was gone before walking off with Scourge to the guidance office. They were already done with some of their classes for their Junior year.

"Scourge you know what he REALLY meant right?" Fiona asked. The halls were clearing up so it was the right opportunity to talk about it.

"Yeah, I know." He said wishing that he didn't.

They walked right by Mill and Rosy making out in storage room.

"Mill, please I gotta get to class." Rosy whimpered. She was tired and just wanted to get today over with.

Mill groaned but continued to undo her pants anyway and stuck his hand right in them.

"Come on Rosy, I'm not going to see you later anyway." He said kissing her neck. She moaned but that didn't help her efforts in getting him off her anyway. Not that any other time worked better.

"Why?" She moaned out.

Mill rolled his eyes. "Babe, don't start with the questions."

"But-"

She stopped seeing the look he gave her. "Never mind. It's just-" Mill lefted his head and gave her more threatening look.

"I just don't want you to hurt-"

"Did I do it last time?" Rosy shook her head.

"Alright, then-"

"But what if they hear us?"

"Do they hear us any other time?" Rosy shook her head. "Right they don't, all you have to do is be quiet and we'll be done." Rosy sighed as he began to kiss her neck again.

She wanted to make the best of this so she opened her legs a little more letting his hand explore and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kept her moans quiet as he began moving his fingers in and out of her.

She was still sore from earlier but whining about it wouldn't help plus the feeling would go away eventually.

Mill slipped his other hand under her shirt and began squeezing her breast.

She gasped in fright. "Mill."

"Shut up." He sung but she knew that wasn't in a nice tone. No, not at all.

She only kept in her whimper as he lifted up her shirt, pulled down her bra and began to sucking on her nipple making her wince from the pain. Her nipples were already sore and he didn't help the cause by sucking on them as hard as he did.

He began kissing her passionately to put her more in the mode. She fell for it. She made the kiss get more intense. Her heart beat speed up more making her feel a rush to have him go farther but just when he was about to pull down her pants the principle walked in on them. The owl couldn't say anything but look at them as they stared back at him. The old owl then frowned and cleared his throat.

"Put yourselves back together and come with me. Now." He said.

Mill groaned as Rosy just quickly put herself back together with nothing but shame printed on her face. Mill wasn't too worried about the trouble he was about to get into but Rosy was.

* * *

Amy and Sally were walking from class. Neither had said a word since Amy was still upset with Rosy and nothing the red haired chipmunk talked about would keep pink hedgehog calm for long enough.

They walked right by the nurses office when they both stopped and looked inside to see Emi sitting inside. Both females looked to each other before rushing inside.

"Emi, what happened? Is something wrong with Rosy?"

Emi only pointed at the curtain not looking up at Amy. Sally took a seat beside Emi rubbing her back. Sally knew that Emi's parents must not have been able to make it because she was here. Amy frowned and walked over to the curtain getting ready to pull it open before the nurse opened it herself. Both females scared one another.

The nurse was purple duck everyone called her nurse Lily or Ms. Lily. Amy noticed she had very disappointing look on her face. Lily has had dealt with Rosy since the first day she stepped onto the campus of the school.

Lily saw the anger and worried look in Amy's face. She sighed knowing the news she was about to give wouldn't help her at all.

"Ms. Lily, what did she do now?" Amy growled. Sally only watched then saw as Emi's head sunk lower.

Dr. Lily made Amy sit down before clearing her throat. "Rosy and Millon were found in the storage room by the principle engaging in sexual activities. "

Amy closed her eyes and took as deep breathe. Rosy never got in this much trouble before but ever since she met that boy things have completely gone down to hell.

"Amy, Emi." Both sisters looked to her. Emi almost to the point of crying. She didn't know how much more she could take with this.

"I checked Rosy."

"Please tell me-"

"No, she doesn't have any diseases yet-"

"Wait what do you mean yet?" Emi said feeling a offended and believing the nurse was trying to say something.

Ms. Lily sighed again. "She has been VERY sexually active."

Amy started giggling in frustration. "I knew it! I just fucking knew it!"

"Amy!" Amy didn't say a word after that so she could let Ms. Lily continue.

"What I am really trying to get to is…your sister is 12 weeks pregnant."

"AGAIN?"

* * *

**Two children at only the age of 16. But remember nobody's perfect. **

**Hope you guys liked. If you read it review please. I love knowing if there is anything I can improve in. **

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No one understands.…**

* * *

Everyon, except for Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Shade, Marine, Manic, Bean, and Tikal waited for Amy and Sally at Amy's locker. They knew Rosy wasn't going to hang with them unless her boyfriend wasn't at school so they stopped waiting on her eventually.

"Where are they?" Cream asked looking around for them.

"Yeah, Amy didn't even come to class today." Ace said. He more worried than anyone else surprisingly.

Scourge sighed. "Something must have came up with Rosy."

Fiona groaned. "What THIS time?"

"Guys!" They all turned to look at Sally who seemed out of breathe and nervous. Sonic ran to her side.

"What's going on Sal?" They all waited for her to catch her breath.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Rosy and Million were caught having sex…in the storage room."

Everyone didn't know what to say but they knew eventually the couple would get caught in the act. If not by them than by one of the school staff.

"But where is she?" Blaze asked.

"Emi took her and Amy home."

Scourge shook his head as Fiona only took his hand to try to calm him down a little bit.

"So she's suspended isn't she?" Miles asked. Sally nodded but put her hands to let them know she had something else to tell them.

"The nurse said that she had been very sexually active lately and she's pregnant again."

"AGAIN?" Everyone yelled. They didn't expect the first on so you could imagine how they felt about this one.

Scourge secretly grabbed Miles arm for him not to move.

"Oh my goodness, I know Amy was so upset." Sally had finally caught her breath again.

"Yes, she was. She yelled at her on the whole way to the car." Sally said shaking her head just from remembering the commotion.

"So, where are they now?" Fiona asked. It was hard for Rosy the first time. And she was only fourteen and now she's sixteen having another baby with a dude that constantly disrespected her.

"They're parents aren't home yet so their probably just out. You know Emi never goes straight home." Sally said.

That's when Cream's phone began to ring. She looked at her caller ID seeing it was Amy and secretly answered when she saw no teacher around.

"Amy, is everything alright? Sally just told us everything. We're wondering how your holding up?"

There was a long pause before Cream almost dropped her phone everyone could hear Amy yelling on the other side. She sound like she was crying.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY CREAM BECAUSE SHE THINKS THAT WE'RE JUST TELLING HER THIS SHIT BECAUSE WE HATE HER BOYFRIEND BUT SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS NOT GOOD! SHE DOESN'T HAVE A JOB, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DOES FOR THAT STUPID APARTMENT HE HAS AND SHE THINKS WE'RE JUST BEING JEALOUS! JEALOUS?"

Right then and there it sounded like she was yelling right at Rosy, who had actually walked by her room.

"I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! SONIC MAY HAVE LEFT ME FOR SALLY BUT AT LEAST I CAN ACCEPT IT AND INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR SOMETHNIG THAT AIN'T THERE!"

Sonic grabbed the phone. "Amy, stop yelling!"

"SHUT UP AMY!"

"WELL, IT'S TRUE!"

"We may know that but doesn't mean you have to hurt her feelings that way."

Amy took a deep breath before responding. "Sonic, you don't understand. She needs someone to tell her."

Sonic sighed as he and others began walking out of the school. "We know that too Amy but still you're her sister she's going to need your help more than anyone else's."

There was no response for a little while.

"Guys, I'll see you later okay. I have to go." Amy hung up the phone as everyone began going home. Sonic gave Cream her phone back before speeding off to take Sally home.

"Cream, want a ride home?" Tails asked making the cream colored rabbit blush a little but smile.

"Sure." Tails only smiled back and took her hand before flying off. He knew that Scourge needed to talk with Miles.

Everyone said their 'see you later' and 'byes' as they went their separate way home.

"Scourge, let me go already." Miles growled pulling his arm away from the green hedgehog who sighed at him.

Scourge could see the pain in his friend's face. He had always liked Rosy but lost her to a man that didn't even love her like he told her he did. Every time he sees her he regrets not telling her how he felt. He believed if he did then maybe things would have turned out differently. He thought maybe he had a chance now but now she was going to have two children from Million. He just knew there was no chance for him to be with her now.

"Miles-"

"No, Scourge. You know just as well as I do that there's no chance and there never will be."

Scourge almost chuckled out of frustration. "Dude your losing hope! She'll realize sooner or later-"

Miles growled and glared at him. "When? When she has her third kid by 'him'." Scourge was about to say something but Miles raised his hand to stop him.

"Just leave me alone." He said flying off home.

Acelin and Fiona watched as Scourge walked up to them. "Just let him think Scourge." Acelin said patting the green hedgehog's back.

Sonic speed up back with them he looked seeing Miles following off home. "I take it that he's lost all hope huh?"

Scourge scoffed. "Yeah yeah."

Fiona hugged Scourge's arm. "Let's just go home. We'll check on them later."

X

Rosy and Emi were sitting down at the dinner table as Amy made her way down. Instead of sitting near Rosy she sat at the other end of the table away from Rosy. That broke Rosy's heart a little but she wouldn't let her sister bring her down more than she already was.

Emi sighed. "Guys please." She said looking at the twins not even look at each other. Emi only sighed again looking back to Rosy and pulling out a appointment book from of the shopping bags she had.

"Okay, Rosy we need to start setting up appointments and finding you a job." Rosy looked to Emi nervously but didn't say anything.

Amy scoffed. "_Million_, doesn't want her to get one." She grumbled making Rosy glare at her.

"What do you know?" Amy looked up at her sister meeting her gaze with only raised eye-brow.

"Do you want me to tell you what I know?"

Emi placed her face in her hands in frustration at the two. Twins were supposed to love each other and get along no matter the differences and/or issues but these two didn't seem to do that very well. Not ever since Rosy started dating Million.

"Yes, what do you know?"

Amy chuckled. "I know that the reason you didn't take Emi's ride to school was because you boyfriend wanted you to service his friends. I know that you and Million have been having sex all over school campus-"

Rosy had tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Shut up, Amy!"

"Oh! Well, too bad because I'm not done! I also know that he cheats on you right in your face! He don't give one damn about Dillon and he won't give one damn about this baby either!"

Rosy had enough after that and got up and ran out the house completely.

Emi glared at Amy before getting up and running out the house behind her sister but saw that she was no where to be found

"ROSY!" She called out. She cussed under her breathe. She really didn't know where Million lived and Rosy made sure of that. Amy came out behind her getting a even more intense glare from Emi.

"Get my keys we're going to look for her." Amy rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She rushed it herself knowing she didn't want her sister with Million for too long.

Rosy arrived to her destination holding a yellow two-year-old porcupine. She had called her mother and told her she picked him up from day-care. She sighed going into the building and ignoring the looks she got from some men standing outside the building.

Rosy climbed the stairs tiredly. She had walked the whole way there and had to climb all these stairs. She took a breath getting to where she was trying to go. She didn't hear loud music just a television. That made her feel so much relieve. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it.

Million opened the door seeing it was Rosy and Dillion. "What you doing here?" He asked letting her in.

"Can I stay here to night?" Rosy asked. She took a seat laying the little boy on the couch as Million took a seat on the opposite edge of the chair.

"Yeah, now answer my question." Rosy sighed knowing that she couldn't just avoid it.

"Me and Amy got into another fight." Mill chuckled at that drinking some more of his beer that he had on the table. Rosy could see he had drunk at least two bottles before that.

"You and your sister." He kept chuckling causing Rosy to get a little upset.

"It's not funny."

"I find it funny." He said looking at her. Rosy only shook her head and then looked to Dillion when he started stirring awake. She and Million watched him as he woke up and looked at Million.

Million smiled down at him. "What's up little man?"

Dillion started whining just a little making Rosy pick him up. Million just watched as Rosy calmed Dillion down. Rosy tried to get him to look up since he was trying to lay his head back down. She knew if he stayed asleep that he would be a problem at during the night.

"Look, D it's daddy." She cooed at him. She turned for him to look at Million, who only watched and took one last swig of his beer.

"I see you still spoiling him." Rosy sighed. She wanted to make Million happy to be Dillion's dad even if the boy looked just like him.

She placed Dillion on the floor and let him look around for a little. She gave him a bottle of Gerber's puff finger foods. She smiled at him as he took that and went over to Million who smirked and picked him up.

Rosy only watched the father and son. She couldn't understand why anyone else didn't see what she saw. She knew that he would make a great dad despite his temper towards her sometimes. She loved him even more when he would play with their son. But no one made her more happier than her baby. She loved him no matter how he got here. She then looked down at her, now, flat stomach. She placed her hand on it trying to feel the small life within it. She just knew that things would get better…or she hoped they would.

Million noticed that she was in a daze and rubbing her stomach again. He placed Dillion down telling him to play with some toys he had for him in his room before clearing his throat and getting the females attention.

"What you thinking about?"

Rosy looked back down at her stomach before moving her hands to her knees. "The baby…"

Million placed the empty beer bottle down and took another one out. "Why are you worried about that?"

"That's…not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about then, Rosy?"

"School…my parents when they find out."

Million chuckled taking another drink of his beer. Rosy looked at him with teary eyes and a frown.

"Babe, it's not funny!" She yelled getting up from her seat. He only took another drink of his beer. Rosy let the tears fall.

"I have to think about school, their talking about suspending me for another whole year because I'm pregnant again and my late tardies." Million placed his beer down and got up walking up close to her.

"We've talked about this shit haven't we?"

Rosy began to get a little scared and backed away a little but fell in the one person couch.

"Y-yes but-"

"I told you. I would take care of you right?" He said placing his face right in front of hers. She nodded getting more afraid. She couldn't move anywhere because he had both arms planted on the chair arms.

"Then don't fucking worry about it then." He growled putting his hands around her throat but not squeezing but that didn't help. Her tears only got worse.

She began to blame herself. She knew that she should have just lied about it but he would have known and got even madder with her than he already was.

Then he started squeezing. She realized he WAS a little drunk and that made things worse for her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a very malice tone. A tone she tried so hard not to get out of him but got anyway.

"M-m-mill, I'm just upset." She cried. She tried hard to calm herself because he was squeezing harder the longer she cried.

He only glared at her and watched her struggle to breath. He finally let go when a knock came at the door.

"Clean your face."

Rosy did as she was told quickly before he opened the door and Dillion ran in to see who was there.

Spawn stood at the door smirking when he saw Rosy and Dillion were home with his friend. Dillion smiled back at the dark blue hedgehog.

"Hey, wan!" He chimed. Million chuckled at the fact he couldn't get Spawn's name right.

"What's up little D?" The hedgehog continued to smirk as he gave Dillion a rub on the head before looking at Rosy who was looking away from the him. He shook his head smirking even harder.

"Hey, Rosy."

"Hi." She simple said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Million frowned letting Spawn in and closing the door. "Watch him for a minute."

Spawn shrugged and picked Dillion throwing him in the air and making the toddler giggle.

Million got the bathroom and stood at the door way watching Rosy wash the make up mess off her face. He walked up behind her and pulled her to him making her jump.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She only used the towel to try and wipe the evidence of more tears threatened to escape her eyes again.

He kissed her cheek causing her to let the tears finally fall. He sighed turning her around to him and kissing her.

"Don't cry babe, I'm sorry okay?" Rosy only nodded as he kissed her again. He hugged her seeing that wasn't working and began kissing her neck and going up to her ears.

"I love you, Rosy." She couldn't help herself. She just loved the way he kissed her and whispered to her to make her feel better and the way he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She loved him and couldn't deny it.

"Rosy, do you still love me?"

Rosy looked into his eyes to see if he was lying but she saw he was sincere about he's apology even if he wasn't she would still forgive him because she loved him.

"I love you too." She said.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips more passionately. Her stomach got that familiar tingle as he made a trail from her lips to her stomach kissing it and going back up to her lips.

This is what made her forgive him. He would always apologize and make up for the hurt he caused her. How could she not forgive him after that?

Million started unbuckling her belt and undoing her pants as she did the same for him. Million placed her on the sink with her pants and underwear fully off. He closed the door and locked it as their kiss intensified.

Rosy took off her shirt and let him undo her bra. Thanks to Dillion her breast had grown into a least a 48C-cup. Million began squeezing her breast causing her to moan but also wince a little in pain. She had just started letting Dillion drink regular milk instead of breast milk. Yet, she still had milk that hadn't went away just yet and now that she was pregnant again it wasn't going away any time soon. He's squeezing caused some of her milk to spill out on his hand to which he didn't mind.

Rosy gasped when Mill finally put his dick inside her. She couldn't hold her moan back. He made love to her slow and softly. Letting their kiss slow down for him to starts sucking on her neck.

"Oh Mill." She moaned. He loved getting her to do that. He started going faster but stayed soft to show her he cared about her. He knew her body was tired enough.

She tried to keep her moans in control and make sure that they weren't too loud but Million wanted none of that. He was at home now and he wanted her to moan as loud as she could.

"Come on baby." He moaned back at her. "Moan for me."

Rosy didn't want to but knew she didn't want him to go harder just to make her do so. She let her moans out hoping that Spawn could keep Dillion busy to not pay attention.

Million smiled hearing her obey him. "Good baby." He began sucking on her breast just to make her moan more and louder which she did do.

"Oh Mill!"

He chuckled a little and moaned her name. To be honest it felt good to him as well. Probably more to him to than it did to her.

"Oh Mill I'm about to cum!"

"Don't cum yet baby."

Rosy tried and Million knew she wouldn't be able to hold it. He went a little faster making her throw her head back and moan even louder. She tried to calm down for she just knew that her son heard her that time.

"Mill, I can't hold it anymore." She moaned. Mill pushed himself fully in her as they both came leaving themselves breathless. Rosy was able to keep her scream in this time.

She leaned onto Mill as he hold her close to him not pulling himself out just yet. They had been like that for a minute or two when Spawn knocked at the door.

"Dude, we gotta go."

"Give me a damn minute." Million growled before picking up Rosy's head. He smiled down at her before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back by twelve. Make sure you lock the doors if you fall asleep." Rosy nodded leaning off him slowly. He took himself out, cleaned off and pulled his pants back up. Rosy was about to roll her shirt back down till he stopped her and kissed her stomach.

This made Rosy smile at him. He then kissed her on the lips again before waiting for her to put her pants and underwear back on and walking out.

Spawn was in the living room on the floor with Dillion playing with jumbo blocks. Spawn was actually looking at his phone so he didn't give Rosy and Million much attention except for telling Million to come on with a nod of his head towards the door.

"Daddy, you weaving?" Million chuckled and picked Dillion up giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. Be good okay?"

Dillion nodded giving his dad a kiss on the cheek before Million gave him to Rosy.

"Bye bye, daddy." He said making Million smile back at him and salute to him before leaving out the door with Spawn.

Rosy kissed Dillion on the cheek and placed him down on the floor. She looked back at the door and sighed. She wished they were like that all the time.

* * *

**Poor Miles. Don't lose hope. Things will change. **

**R&R please thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friendship…**

* * *

The next day everyone confirmed that Rosy and Million were suspended. Rosy was suspended for the rest of the year while Million just two weeks.

Rosy's parents were devastated they had to do something before their daughter failed the tenth grade. Luckily they convinced her teachers to give her work that would help her past the school year and graduate on time at least. But Rosy's parents didn't know where Million lived and Rosy made sure of that.

When her friends found this out they weren't going to have it. Scourge, Fiona and Miles volunteered to take her work to her. She didn't know that Scourge and Miles did know where Million lived and were glad to pay her a visit.

Fiona and Miles looked around the area of Million's apartment complex. Fiona and Scourge knew it as a high crime and party area.

"Let's go." Scourge said. Fiona followed him and Miles up the stairs to Million's apartment door. They heard a view things on the other side. The trio looked at each other before Miles knocked on the door.

They all jumped when Million quickly threw the door open. From what they could see he was breathing hard and looked a little angry. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"Oh Rosy, your 'frirends' are here."

Scourge did very well in not growling at the porcupine before him. He and Million had gotten into a brawl about Rosy. Million even dared to attack Fiona that was the last straw for Scourge. Once he did that he never could stand the porcupine. Not that he could before anyway.

Rosy came to the door looking at little hurt and tired from Miles and Fiona's point of view. Scourge wasn't looking at her. He was too busy watching Million who in return glared right back at him.

"H-hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Fiona smiled to Rosy. She knew that Rosy and Scourge had a special type of friendship but lately they hadn't been the same. It actually bothered her to see them not hanging around together like they used to.

"We brought you some work from school."

Rosy looked the boxes the trio was holding before trying to take them but Scourge moved and pushed the box into Million.

"No, Million can do it. Pregnant woman shouldn't carry heavy things." Scourge said continuing to glare at Million. His glare intensifying by the minute. Million's glare doing the same to him.

Rosy began to get very nervous. "U-u-um S-s-scourge it's okay-"

Million took the box still glaring at Scourge. "No, Rosy I'll take it in for you babe." Million tore his eyes off Scourge looked to Rosy with a smile.

Rosy smiled back but Fiona could see it was nervous one.

"Thanks…" She folded her arms protectively as Miles and Fiona gave Million the other two boxes.

"Rosy, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Rosy nervously glanced at Million only glanced back at her before smirking.

"Go ahead babe. I'll watch Dillion." He kissed Rosy on the cheek and went inside but not before giving Scourge and the others one last glare.

Rosy made a small smile before grabbing her coat and closing the apartment door. Scourge nodded for her to follow him as they all went out the apartment building and going outside.

Scourge and Rosy walked down the block a little to talk privately. The first thing Scourge did was pull down the top of Rosy turtle neck revealing hand marks around her neck.

Scourge chuckled in anger. "When did he do this?"

Rosy knew she was caught so she sighed holding back the tears. "

Yesterday, but he said he was sorry Scourge."

"Really, Rosy? And what was he doing before we got here." He grabbed Rosy's arm and pushed the sleeve up. She had a purple bruise under the shoulder and a red bruise under it. Scourge got madder.

"Scourge, it was my fault."

"So it's your fault he hurts you and beats on you?"

Rosy couldn't hold back the tears this time they slide out. "Yes."

Scourge frowned at her. "No it isn't. Was Dillion-"

"Dillion wasn't in there. He was sleep."

"But what if he sees that one day? What are you going to tell him? That women should get beat on because it's their own fault?"

"No!"

"Then why the hell do you let it happen to you!"

"Because!"

"Because is not a fucking answer, Rosy! Your failing school and your about to have your second kid already and your only sixteen!"

"Scourge, I know that! Million isn't going to let me live on the streets! He's going to take care of me and the kids, why can't you guys just give him a chance?"

Scourge ran his hands through his quills in frustration.

"Because he doesn't respect you! He pimps you out to his friends, disrespects you and beats on you. No man like that deserves respect."

Rosy used the sleeves her coat to wipe her eyes. She knew Scourge was right but Million loved her. She knew it. Scourge shook his head at her. The Rosy he once knew was no longer there. He didn't know how he could make her understand that this is not the life she needs to live. But he could only worry about one thing at a time.

"How is Dillion?"

"He's doing good."

"Does he hit on him too?"

Rosy sighed in frustration at the green hedgehog. "No, he doesn't."

"What about the new baby?"

"…I'm 3 months."

"And he's the father?"

"Yes! Scourge he makes them wear condoms."

"Mmhmm. That make that shit sound like it normal for a sixteen year old to do."

"Scourge."

"Rosy."

They both stared at one another till Rosy's phone started ringing. She looked that caller ID to see it was Amy.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Rosy rolled her eyes closed. "Amy, please do not start with me."

"When are you coming home?"

…

Scourge took the phone from her. "She's coming home tonight, Amy don't worry."

"Thanks Scourge."

Rosy glared at him. "No I'm not."

Scourge hang up the phone and gave it back to Rosy. "Oh yeah, you are."

Scourge took Rosy wrist and dragged her back to the apartment door and knocked on it. He let Rosy's wrist go when Million came to the door.

"Mill, Mom and dad are getting worried so I gotta go home."

Million almost raised an eye-brow but just shrugged. "Alright."

Rosy sighed but more as a sigh of relieve before she was about to go in and get Dillion but Million stopped her making her look to him with a scared look.

"I want Dillion to stay with me."

Scourge glared at him. "She can't. The social worker is going to be looking for him tomorrow when she comes to see Rosy."

Million glared at Scourge but knew the emerald hedgehog was right. He stepped out the way for Rosy to run inside and get Dillion but kept his glare on Scourge.

"I know you have something to do with this." Million said. "Sorry, but you can't take her from me. She loves me and I love her."

Scourge scoffed. "Yeah, some love you got there."

Million was about to retaliate but Rosy came back carrying a sleeping Dillion.

"Alright."

Million smirked and pulled Rosy to him giving her a sweet and passionate kiss. Rosy melted right in his arms deepening the kiss. Scourge looked away.

Rosy finally pulled away from him sighed in content. "I'll come back soon."

"Okay. I love you." Million rubbed her face with his hand making her shiver a little but blush also. He kissed Dillion on the head before kissing Rosy again and letting her go out the door.

"I love you too." She said back softly moving behind Scourge.

They were about to leave before Million stopped them.

"Wait." He said.

The two hedgehogs looked back and watched as he gave Scourge all the work but almost pushed him down when he did give him the boxes.

"Here ya go. I know its gonna be a while before you come back so no need and bringing them here and leaving them."

Scourge made a sarcastic smirk. "Right. Come on" He turned around and rolled his eyes.

Rosy waved at Million and got a salute in response as she and Scourge left the building.

Rosy's father was waiting outside the house when Rosy and the others got back. If Rosy feared any man it was her father.

He was red furred hedgehog with yellow eyes and a good head on his shoulders. He worked hard to take care of Rosy and her siblings. Sadly, he couldn't give his children everything they ever wanted. He wasn't born in the states only his wife and children so that only made things for harder for him when it came to working.

Scourge walked Rosy up the front steps holding the three boxes. Rosy's father, Leonardo, frowned at his daughter. As much as he loved her he couldn't help but look at her with disappointment.

"Rosalinda." Rosy heard his thick Latin accent but she didn't look at him. Leonardo looked from his daughter to Scourge.

"Thank you, Scourge. I take it, you and your friends will help her with her work."

Scourge nodded to the wary father. "You can count on it."

Leonardo nodded as Rosy quietly told Scourge bye and went inside. "Be safe on the way home." Leonardo said before going inside and closing the door.

Scourge sighed and walked back down the stairs to Fiona and Miles. Fiona took one last look back at the house before walking off with the guys.

X

Rosy's mother, Shelia, sighed at she watched Rosy sit at the dinner table not touching her food at all. Shelia was a white hedgehog in grew up in the cities of New York and fell in love with Leonardo but she didn't have too much luck in work either. She struggled having had dropped out of school when she got pregnant with Emilia. She vowed to make sure that choice never came upon her daughters. She was successful but only a small percentage of it.

Besides Emi, Amy and Rosy. There was Lilia, their four year old sister. She was a pale pink hedgehog with green eyes almost the spitting image of Rosy and Amy when they were little. Jonah and Tyler, their six year old twin brothers. They were red hedgehogs just like their father.

Lilia and Dillion was almost a crime fighting pair as their family liked to call them. Lilia doesn't understand the whole tension between Rosy's boyfriend and her parents but she nows it isn't a good one. Jonah and Tyler dislike Million just because their father doesn't, that is good enough motive for them.

Lilia looked up at Rosy seeing she hadn't touched her food. "Rosy aren't you hungry? You gots to feed the baby."

Everyone froze and looked at Lilia.

_This is the second time she has done this. No one told her about Rosy being pregnant. We didn't even know about Dillion till she…_ Shelia shook her head from her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Lilia, how did you know that…she was pregnant?"

Lilia got a little scared to answer because everyone was staring at her. Leonardo saw this and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Lilia. Were not mad we just want to know."

She looked from him and looked down at the table. "When I touched her stomach I saw the baby."

…

Rosy jumped from the table and ran upstairs scaring Lilia and Dillion but Lilia was the one that was about to cry.

"I'm sorry."

Leonardo shushed her as she picked her up and hugged her to him. "No, no, no. My parvo its okay."

Emi was about to get up and go check on Rosy but Shelia stopped her and went herself.

The white furred hedgehog quietly made her way upstairs to her daughters room. She knew that Rosy was pregnant for the second time and she was more hurt than disappointed. That was another mouth to feed when barely feed the ones they had now.

She knocked on the door as she slowly came into the room to find Rosy laying on her stomach crying.

"Rosy-"

"Momma, please go away."

Shelia only gently took a seat on the bed and rubbed Rosy's back. "No, because you need me."

…..

"Rosy-"

"There no need to ask who the father is because you know who it is."

…

"Well, how does he feel about this?"

"He's not mad…"

Shelia shook her head. "Rosy, this is not what you need right now. If it wasn't for me and your father convincing your teachers to help you out you would repeating the tenth grade."

Rosy looked up at her mother with tears streaming from the eyes. "What do you want me to do? We can't afford to get rid of it and Million will kill me." She cried laying her face back in the pillow.

Shelia sighed. "Rosy, he's going to kill you even the baby has nothing to do with it."

"No he's not momma. He loves me why can't you guys see that?"

Shelia frowned and shook her head. "No! A boy who lets his friends rape his girlfriend doesn't love her just uses her."

"They don't rape me! Who told you that?"

"Amy and you sure about that? I'm pretty sure you don't consent to all of it…Rosy listen to me he can't love you. Look what he's done to you-" Shelia stopped talking as she lifted Rosy's hair and saw a purple bruise on her neck.

Rosy quickly realized what her mother was doing snatched herself away from her mother climbing off the bed as her mother slowly raised up from sitting on it.

"He's been hitting on you…and you let him?"

Rosy just knew that was in real question form but anger. Her mother didn't tolerate male disrespect and she sure as hell didn't know about all of this. She was having a hard time understand why her daughter didn't tell her father about the rapes.

Rosy couldn't do anything but freeze.

"Where else has he hit you?"

Rosy tried to back up as her slowly walked up to her.

"Momma t-t-that wasn't him I swear!"

Shelia wouldn't hear another word. She tore Rosy turtle neck sweater completely off her and was shocked by what she saw.

Rosy had bruises and cuts almost everywhere but they were well hidden. Some were old but others were brand new. Scourge only found the bruises on her arms. He didn't see the cigar burns under them. Shelia inspected Rosy's body more founding more and more bruises.

"LEONARDO!"

"Mom!"

Shelia only glared at Rosy making her shut up but her tears intensified. Leonardo finally came to the room having let Emi try to calm Lilia down. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rosy's scars.

"What hell happened to you?" He said coming over and looking at them a little closer.

"That fucking bastard Million is what happened!" Shelia yelled.

Leonardo couldn't hold his anger. "YOU LET HIM BEAT ON YOU?" He yelled grabbing Rosy by the shoulders.

"HE DIDN'T I GOT INTO A FIGHT!" Rosy yelled back but she knew that her parents had been waiting for this moment.

Leonardo heavily scoffed and let go of Rosy and left the room. Rosy knew he was going to the police.

"Dad no!"

She tried to run out to stop him but her mother stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" Her mother pushed her onto the bed before running to her dresser and giving her shirt.

"Put it on and lets go! NOW!"

Amy ran into the room and watched as Rosy quickly put the shirt on before she could see the bruises.

"Mom, what happened? Dad just ran out the house with his car keys."

Shelia only grabbed Rosy's arm before quickly walking by Amy. "I'm taking your sister to the hospital you and Emi stay here and watch Lilia and the boys."

Amy was confused as she watched her mother run out the house still dragging Rosy behind her.

Dillion looked to his aunt and tugged on her pajama pants getting her attention.

"Where mommy and grandma go?"

Amy picked him up making him lay his head on her shoulder as she took her phone out.

"Don't worry D their be back."

X

Rosy laid in the bed refusing to look at her mother or her father, who was outside the room speaking with the police about pressing charges. It was going to take a lengthy process but it could be done.

"I don't care about your attitude Rosy. This is for your own good."

Rosy didn't respond only glanced at the door when she and her mother heard someone knocking.

Scourge cautiously stepped inside looking for Rosy and her mother. He stepped fully inside when he saw them staring back at them.

"Scourge, what are you doing here?" Shelia asked getting up from the chair.

"Amy called me. She told me to come to the hospital to find out what was going on with Rosy."

Shelia looked to her daughter seeing Rosy had thrown the covers over her head so she didn't have to look at either person in the room.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here either way. Rosy refuses to press charges against you know who."

Scourge did his best to not roll his eyes. Rosy was so stubborn it was ridiculous.

"I'll try."

Shelia hugged him and worked out the room.

"Rosy, why are you mad at your parents?"

"Because their sticking their nose in my business."

"I think they have a right to since their the ones who take care of you and Dillion."

"They don't do everything for me and my son and neither do you so just leave."

"I will tell them everything they need to know just so your little boyfriend can go to jail ya know."

Rosy jumped up glaring at Scourge. "You wouldn't dare!"

Scourge glared right back at her. "Oh yes, I will."

"You can't just take Dillion's father away from him!"

"It's not me who is going to do but I can benefit the cause! Rosy, why do you think you deserve abuse? I can tell you now just because you have kids with him doesn't mean he is going get better or he will stop what he is doing! He's going to continue!"

"He loves me and no he won't! He will stop, he will take good care of me and our kids! You taking him away from them won't hurt me more than it will hurt them! Your a dad why can't you see that!"

"Oh no! Don't bring Felix into this. Me and Fiona take care of him and I sure as hell don't beat on Fiona."

"So what? Million's anger problem is worse than yours he can't help it."

Scourge groaned. He was getting no where with her and it was getting on his last nerve.

"Rosy, do you honestly think he wants to be a family man? I know you see him wink at other girls and whisper in their ears."

Rosy shook her head. Those were just temporary girls. She knew she was the main girl and the one he will always come back to. She knows he loves her and those other girls were nothing but toys. She didn't care what anyone said or saw him do. She knew that he cared for her and his kids and she wasn't going to give up on their relationship just because of the little negative things that she didn't see at a big problem. Not like anyone else did anyway.

"Yes, I do because those girls are nothing. He may have sex with them but they don't matter to him like I do."

Scourge almost laughed but only let himself smile at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word he walked out. Shelia and Leonardo were waiting with the police when he walked out the room.

"Is she going to press charges?"

Scourge only sighed and shook his head. "No."

Leonardo sighed and looked to the police. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so sir. She has to press charges and if she isn't willing to than there's nothing we can do. Sorry." The officers nodded to the couple and Scourge before walking off.

Shelia scoffed. "Yeah, right." She looked back in the room seeing Rosy texting. She knew who her daughter was speaking to.

"Just give it some time. I'm sure she'll learn sooner or later."

"Let's hope sooner rather than later."

* * *

**Next morning...**

"Alright guys we're gone." Shelia announced as she went down stairs. She stopped when she spotted Rosy in the kitchen. Leonardo came down behind wrapping his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Good morning my white rose." He purred. Shelia laughed softly and rolled her eyes. She was never the romantic type but couldn't help it when Leonardo put the moves on her. Especially when he knew she needed it at the moment.

"Good morning, babe. Now get off of me and go start the car."

Leonardo chuckled and let her go. "As you wish your majesty."

Shelia sighed shaking her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

Dillion immediately stopped eating his cereal and smiled at her. "Grandma!"

Shelia giggled as she picked him and playful groaned. "Oh boy your getting heavy."

Dillion giggled back at her. "Nooooo, I'm not!"

Shelia laughed. Despite how Dillion got into the world she still loved him. She kissed him on the lips making him wipe his mouth. She playfully gasped.

"Don't wipe my kisses away." She and Dillion giggled away as she sat him back in the chair. She then looked at Rosy who was texting more than she was eating. She only walked over to her and quickly kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some work done today please."

Rosy made a small smile back to her mother and said. "I'll try. Scourge is supposed to be bringing Felix over to play with Dillion so we won't be too bothered."

Shelia smiled rubbing Rosy back. "Alright." She left out the kitchen as Tyler, Jonah and Lilia came down stairs dressed and ready.

"Again. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

Shelia and the younger Rose children walked out the house to start their days.

An hour later Amy and Emi left leaving Dillion and Rosy alone. Rosy wasn't so used to staying in the house by herself because there was always someone there besides her and Dillion. She turned some cartoons on for Dillion and started on her math. The class she hated the most.

She hadn't really gotten anywhere by the time Scourge was supposed to arrive. _Well, _she thought, _no need and asking Scourge for the answer he's not going to give them to me. He hates math just as much as I do. I really ought to thank him for being such a good friend to me. _

She jumped from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. Usually Dillion would run to the door in no time at all but he was glued to the television for the time being.

Rosy sighed getting up and answering it herself. "Finally, Scourge."

The emerald hedgehog only rolled his eyes as he walked in holding Felix who seemed eager to look at everything.

"Your not the one who had to get Felix bathed and dressed to get here."

Rosy giggled as Scourge tried to put Felix down but clutched his hands on Scourge shirt tighter and wrapped his legs around his side tighter.

Scourge groaned as he went to go sit down in the living room and Rosy followed. He took a good look at her work before shaking his head as Rosy went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You know neither one of us is good in math."

"Da!" Felix squealed as he pacifier fell out his mouth. Scourge only put it back before his son said anything else. Felix spit his pacifier out his mouth hitting Scourge in the face and giggling about it.

Scourge glared at Felix. "That's not funny."

"What's not funny?"

Scourge popped Felix in the mouth making him whine a little before looking at Rosy. He made a face making her raise a eye-brow at him.

"What?" She asking looking around. By this time Dillion had come up to Scourge to take a look at Felix who stared right back at him.

Scourge shook his head. "I hope your just craving that stuff for now."

Rosy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her pickle topped with peanut butter. She ate it when she was pregnant with Dillion making his favorite food: pickle and peanut butter sandwiches.

Scourge still frowned as she took her seat. She knew he was still frowning at her for the hell of it so she continued to eat her pickle. She spread another bit of peanut butter on the top and took another bite. Scourge was still staring at her with a frown making her get annoyed.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" She asked him turning to him but he still didn't remove the frown from his face.

"I really don't know but if you just stay still maybe I can figure it out."

Rosy hit him before he could finish the sentence making him laugh as she turned and continued to eat her pickle ignored her foolish friend.

Scourge and Rosy got along very well when the drama was put aside. Rosy would rather not talk about anything that they didn't agree with but they almost like a couple when it came to arguing.

Scourge finally put Felix down so he could play Dillion since all they did was stare at each. He took off Felix's winter stuff and shoes. Once Felix was free of all that stuff he started hitting Dillion. Dillion wouldn't hit him back since he was smaller than the two-year-old.

Scourge started popping Felix till he finally stopped which took a few hits. Felix started having a fit making Scourge get angry with him.

"I could careless about that. I told you about hitting people." He took Felix to the bathroom to give him a beating.

"Scourge don't pop him!" Rosy ran to the bathroom once she heard Felix start crying harder and Scourge popping him against his leg.

Rosy banged on the door with Dillion standing right behind her. "Scourge open-"

Scourge finally opened the door holding a very upset Felix. Rosy took him right from Scourge.

"He's only ten months Scourge."

Scourge shrugged. "And? You old enough to act up, your old enough to get an ass whooping. I'll do it to Dillion too."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "No you won't either." She went to the door hearing a knock at it. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Million standing there and he didn't seem happy either.

"What was that Scourge?"

Scourge only walked up behind Rosy glaring at Million. "You heard me. If Dillion acts up he deserves punishment.

Dillion just stood behind his mother and her friend not understand what was going but didn't seem right in his eyes and it looked bad.

"Mommy." He cooed getting Rosy's attention. Scourge softly mover her behind him getting right in front of Rosy and his son.

Million scoffed at that. "Yeah, I don't think so because if you do your son will be getting worse than that little ass whopping you just gave him and so will you get worse than even that."

Scourge just squared Million in the face knocking him down the steps. "You mean like that?"

"Scourge!" Rosy ran past him to go Million up. The porcupine only pulled himself from.

"You son of bitch." Million snared getting up and running at Scourge and tackling him to the floor. Dillion and Felix started crying and trying to help their dad.

Felix was hitting Million causing Million to push him back so hard he hit the wall. That did it for Scourge. He punched Million off him and got on top and standed punching Million repeatedly ignoring Dillion and Rosy's screams.

Million finally got a opening and head butted Scourge making the emerald furred hedgehog's nose bleed. Scourge just ignored it and punched Million in the eye before an officer pulled him off the porcupine.

Rosy saw that Felix was at the wall crying. She ran over to him and picked him shushing him. She went to go get Dillion till Million got him first.

Rosy stood in fright. "Million, please. I'm so sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it. He's staying with me." He was just about to live till a yellow bird stood in his way. She was a canary with her hair braided in dreads and she had a Jamaican accent. Rosy's case worker stood in his way.

"Mr. Porcupine, I don't believe we have met." The canary told the officer it was okay for him to go she could speak with the three teens.

Million only sucked the blood back in his nose before Rosy gently gave him a tissue that he took from her but refuse to look at her.

"No we haven't so who are you?"

The canary smiled. "My name is Melody DeMayo. You may know my sister she goes to your school."

Million let himself calm down. "Your that white hedgehog's sister?"

Melody nodded. "Only adopted sisters though but I would really like to know what was going on here?"

Million did his best to hold back his smirk as he glanced at Scourge. Scourge just knew that if he Million told the case worker that he hit his son that they would be on his and Fiona's ass and that wasn't going to sit well with Fiona.

"I ever heard this hedgehog here say he would whoop my child just like his own. I don't know about you but I don't care what my son has done, he has no right to do that to him. He doesn't even have the right to do it to his own child." He said glancing straight at Scourge, who was hotter than fire.

Melody nodded again. "I see. We'll have to investigate that but in the mean time I would like you speak with you and Rosy."

Scourge sucked up the blood in his nose. "This is a bunch of bullshit."

" And I want to speak with you as well, Mr. Hedgehog."

Scourge only scoffed taking a seat on the couch as Rosy gave Felix to him.

"I'm sorry, Scourge." She whispered.

"Yeah right."

Rosy only sighed walking into the kitchen. She only hope today would not get any worse and Scourge wouldn't be in any serious trouble.

* * *

**And the drama just continues doesn't it? **

**Melody DeMayo is a shared OC between me and TextMessage! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nothing but trouble and heartache**

* * *

Melody, Rosy and Million, who was still holding onto Dillion, sat in the kitchen. Melody took out a pad and pen and sat it on the table before she looked up to a nervous Rosy and angry Million. From what she saw Million cared for his son, seeing he was calming Dillion down and holding him protectively but that didn't exclude the fact that he did hurt a ten month old infant.

"Okay, first on the agenda how did this fight start?" She asked knowing she was driving up to the road the moment the fight started but she wanted to hear Million side of the story.

Million took a breath before saying, "I had come over to see my Rosy, my son and check on the new baby when I over heard Rosy and Scourge arguing about disciplining my son. Now, I don't mind him just punished for doing something bad but I don't really like Scourge and I don't like the fact of him putting his hands on my son. So I told him he wasn't allowed and he hit me first."

Melody nodded writing all that down. She then looked to Rosy. "Why were you two arguing over that?"

Rosy gulped silently. She didn't want to get Million or Scourge in trouble and lying on either wasn't going to go to well with either boys so she said,

"We're weren't really arguing. And it started because Scourge's son had hit mine so Scourge popped him for it having told Felix before and many times before not to do it but he didn't listen so Scourge popped and that's when we started on the conversation on Dillion getting beatens for misbehavior BUT I'm pretty sure Scourge was just kidding."

"Didn't sound like it to me."

Rosy sighed closing her eyes. She knew just by the way Million said that, that he was angry with her more than before.

Melody only nodded again writing down what Rosy said.

"Okay, but here is the thing. I don't think you saw but I did see that you hurt Mr. Hedgehog's son."

Million's anger was replaced with nervousness. He really didn't care about Scourge or his son but this might cause the case worker to believe that he beats on children.

"Ma'am I-"

He stopped when she put her hand up.

"There is nothing that you can say that will convince me otherwise. I saw what I saw."

Million anger came back but Rosy placed her hand on his but he moved away violently giving her a glare that made her look at the table in guilt. If they were paying attention they wouldn't have done such thing in front of Melody. And she recognized such looks and actions. Only adding to the her decision from what she heard about the young man sitting across from her.

She cleared her throat getting their attention. "Mr. Porcupine, I know you love your son and Rosy but I must ask that you do not see them for the reminder of her pregnancy."

Million anger only intensified. "What! You can't do that!"

"Million!"

Melody stood up from her seat unfazed by him. "I can." Melody nodded to two police officer that had came in replacement of the first one she had when she got to residence.

"Escort him out."

Rosy walked in front of the police officer. "Please don't do this. I need him to be here with me through this."

Melody shook her head. "By the looks of it I don't think so." She nodded the police officers on.

"You don't have to escort me. I'll leave." Melody looked at him a little surprised but not entirely. Rosy was the shocked one.

"What, but-" Million shushed her by kissing her.

"It's alright. I'll see you after the baby is born I promise."

Million gave Dillion to Rosy giving him a kiss on the forehead. It actually hurt him to see them so upset but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Scourge confusingly watched as Million left the house. "What just happened?" He asked as he watched Rosy run upstairs crying.

Melody only sighed nodding for him to come in the kitchen. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Scourge sat at the kitchen table while his mother made him and her something to eat.

Scourge's mother was a jade furred hedgehog with, ice blue eyes, and tan skin she had nice sized hips and breast. Many people say Scourge and his sister, Serena look like his mother but doesn't help her because Scourge has many of his father's traits. Some his mother would really love to never remember.

Even though everyone else saw Sonic and Scourge as twin brothers they were really half brothers. Scourge's mother was married to their father up until his sister Serena was born five years after Scourge's mother and father being married. During Scourge's mother pregnancy with Serena, she found out about Sonic and Scourge's father secret affair. Scourge's mother, even though devastated, divorce Scourge's father leaving her a single parent not able to make enough to even feed her and her two kids. Let alone a grandchild and it's mother.

Jade, Scourge's mother, placed a plate of spaghetti and ground seasoned beef in front of Scourge. She placed a little plate of it on Felix's table. She was really angry about him getting hurt because of Scourge and Million's fight but there was nothing she could really do…for now. Plus he didn't seem to traumatized by it.

She made three more plates before taking out the garlic bread and placing them all on a plate and sitting it on the table. She placed Fiona and Serena's plate down before saying her grace and looking at Scourge.

"I know you are upset."

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

Jade giggled and then slapped Scourge upside the head making him wince and look at her. No matter how mad he was or what the situation was, he knew to NEVER try his mother.

"Watch you mouth when around me. Have some respect." She said beginning to mix the meat and the noodles.

"I want the bastard dead as much as you do but I can't do anything right now and neither can you so don't worry about it."

Scourge sighed beginning to do the same with his plate seeing as Felix's was already mixed. He then stopped put his fork down making his mother look to him.

"What the matter?"

"Wait for it." They both waited five minutes before hearing the front door slam and Jade watching Serena run into the room and take a her seat beside her mother so Fiona could sit beside Felix.

Serena was almost a double copy of her mother. She looked just like her when she was Serena's age.

"She's on her a way isn't she?" Scourge asked. He knew Serena got a kick out of watching him and Fiona go at it. Sadly she wasn't going to laugh this time.

"Like a bat outta hell she is." Serena giggled quickly backing from the table before her mother could hit. She then went to get a piece of garlic bread but her mother slapped her hand.

"Aww, come on mom."

"Hell. No." Jade pulled the plate away far enough for Serena not to reach it.

They waited five more minutes before they heard the front door slam again but much harder than what Serena did.

"SCOURGE!"

Scourge sighed and stood up to pick Felix up seeing as Fiona's yelling kinda made him jump and start whining.

Fiona stomped into the kitchen breathing heavily. Knowing Fiona, Jade stood in her way of jumping on Scourge.

Serena stopped eating seeing this wasn't going to be one their 'funny' argument. She sat quietly ready to see what the problem was.

"Scourge, can you please fucking explain to me…why the fuck was child protective services asking me about our son AT SCHOOL TODAY?" She asked screaming making Felix start crying.

Scourge took a deep breathe before saying, "Million over heard me picking at Rosy about beating Dillion if he acted bad-"

Fiona stopped him. "What the fuck did you beat Felix for?"

"He was hitting on Dillion again! I told you and him that if he did it again he would get a beaten!"

Fiona sighed in frustration. "Now we have social services on our ass Scourge!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that!"

"Why was Million even at Rosy's house? I thought he wasn't allowed over there!"

"Well, a-fucking-apparently he came over anyway. We got into a fight and he hurt Felix."

"HE WHAT?"

Jade knew that it was about to get worse right then and there.

"Okay, everyone just sit down and calm down!" She forced Fiona to sit and Scourge to sit before she took Felix away from him.

Serena was just as upset as Fiona having heard that. "What the hell did Rosy do?"

Scourge sighed. "She got her neighbor to break up the fight since she couldn't that's when her case worker arrived with the police-"

"THE POLICE WAS INVOLVED?"

Jade gave Fiona a look making Fiona look away. "Look I know this is VERY irritating but we have to be careful of what we do for now."

The teens sighed. Not either of them calming down for the moment especially not Fiona.

Jade only went to calm Felix down. Scourge eventually left the room all together leaving his plate there.

Serena looked out the kitchen as she watched Scourge grab his coat and walk out the door.

"Where is he going?"

Jade glanced up at the door before looking back down at Felix and making sure he wasn't trying to play with her food.

"Mom…"

Her mother sighed and mumbled. "Your bastard father…"

Serena tried her best not to smirk but she just couldn't help it. She heard what her mother said she just had to hear it again.

Jade groaned. "Your bastard father!"

Serena started laughing. Even Fiona couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Jade only narrowed her eyes at them then happened to look down at Felix with his face in her plate.

"Dammit, Felix!"

Felix only looked back up at her and said. "Huh?" And went back to what he was doing.

X

Scourge walked through Central Park and sat down on a bench beside a older dark green male hedgehog.

The older hedgehog was wearing a gray business suit with jacket of the suit open showing he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and a gray, blue, and light blue tie, black dress shoes. He was smoking a cigar and looking out at the park. He was Scourge's father if you hadn't figured it out by now. His name was Giovanni Adam Hedgehog.

"What this I hear about that boy attack my grandson?" He asked Scourge not looking at him as he dropping some ashes.

Scourge sighed. "He didn't attack him directly. He pushed him into a wall while he was trying to get him away from me."

Giovanni scoffed. "You know what's going to happen now don't you?"

"Dad, please just leave it alone. Social services is on my ass now."

"Beating Felix again?"

"He was hitting Dillion again."

Giovanni chuckled. "That boy."

* * *

Scourge blew a big breath of air as he ran his fingers through his quills.

"It's not good to have all the stress."

"I know."

"How is Rosy doing? Heard she was pregnant by that boy again."

"Yeah."

Giovanni chuckled again dropping ashes off his cigar. "So sad."

"Dad." Scourge looked to his father seeing he still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not going to do anything Scourge."

"Thank you."

…

"How is your mother?"

Scourge glanced up his father. "She's fine."

Giovanni scoffed. He didn't blame Scourge's mother for leaving him for his breaking of their marriage oath but he still loved her when she did it which hurt him more than anything.

"How is-"

"Don't know. Haven't heard from her."

Scourge sat up and looked at his father confused. "What do you mean?"

Giovanni sighed and shifted in his seat. "We're not together anymore. Surprised that Sonic didn't tell you. It's been a couple of years now."

"Why?"

Giovanni shrugged. "Didn't really love her anymore."

Scourge shook his head. "How do you fall out of love with someone dad?"

"I never truly loved Sonic's mother, Scourge. I just got with her to get back at your mother but I got tried of pretending so I left."

Scourge only looked away shaking his head. "Wow."

"Yeah…but make sure that your sister doesn't follow in your mother's foot steps and you don't follow mine. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry for has happened in the past but what the fuck do you want me to do? I can't go back and change it. What is done, is done." Giovanni put out his cigar on the ground before looking at Scourge was only looking out at park.

"Scourge, I'll talk with you later. Good night son." Giovanni walked away.

"Yeah, good night dad."

Scourge took a tobacco product of his own. He lit his cigarette and began smoking. It actually calmed his nerves. He smoked his cigarette and stayed deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it took a while but it's here! My hands are going to probably be swollen but hey, at least I got the chapter done and posted. I'm sorry for any and every mistake but It's late, my ass hurts, and my hands are really going to having a FIT so enjoy...Okay, sorry for anyone who had already read the chapter before. I read over it myself and AS ALWAYS I find mistakes AFTER I have posted the chapter. Anyway, if there are STILL mistakes which I am sure they are I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 5: A Rogue and A** **Rose.**

* * *

**The next day...**

Amy walked through the her high school hallways ignoring the whispers that came after the looks toward her. She didn't have time for them and she could careless about what they may or may not be whispering about. She had a lot on her mind, her sister, her sister's kids, trying to find a job, and keep her school grades up to code. She stopped at her locker not noticing the red kitsune watching her like a hawk. Or so he thought.

"Acelin."

Said fox chuckled and walked down five lockers to Amy's smirking at her as he usually did.

"Amelia Delia Rose."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Acelin I have asked your a THOUSANDS times not to call me that."

Acelin didn't remove that smirk from his mouth at all. "But I really like your name."

Amy groaned and closed her locker. It was friday and here he was driving her crazy once again. He did it every friday but sadly she didn't know that specific reason for which he did do these things. She began to walk off to class and try to ignore Acelin on the way but that didn't work to well when he was following her. Amy ignored it till she got to the door of their homeroom class. She turned around looking at him.

"Okay, Acelin what do you want? You don't bother me THIS much until Fridays come and I really want to know what do you want and why do you do it?"

Acelin cleared his throat before saying, "Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go to that club out in Harlem. The one where we actually finally met at."

Amy mouthed the word 'oh'. She smirked. Did he just ask her what she thinks he asked her? Her other question was, how could she not see it coming? Either way this was good in her eyes. The more she thought about torturing him with this the bigger her smirk got and the smaller Acelin's got.

"Hmmm, what's in it for me?"

"Wow that's a crazy question."

"It's only crazy because you can't answer." Amy playfully turned to go into the class and was stopped when Acelin gentle took her hand and pulled her back. Scourge walked by her making her make a face. Scourge smirked when he noticed what was going on and only caused Amy to ask him a certain question that would knock that smirk away quick.

"Scourge, were you smoking again?"

Sure enough his smirk was knocked off his face. "That's none of your business."

Amy rolled her eyes but her attention was caught elsewhere when Acelin took both her hands into his. She could only try to hide her blush and look at him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. Acelin didn't look like the Acelin she knew. He had a serious look on his face and despite not wanting to deal with him from time to time she learned somethings about him. And right now he was really serious.

"Ames...please..."

Amy hadn't even heard herself say yes. Her face turned redder as Acelin began to smirk again.

"Alright then. Theme is for the females tonight: Christmas lingerie and I sure you have some." He said winking at her before going in class.

Amy was still standing there too surprised to move the warning bell woke her from her trance and made her run into the class room and take a seat. She tried her best not to look at Acelin or Fiona confusing one and making the other smirk harder.

Fiona looked to her cousin shaking her head in confusion. "What-"

"Don't worry, about it."

Fiona only shrugged and turned back to continue talking to Scourge.

X

Amy rushed home. She couldn't help herself, finally she was going out and with the boy she couldn't really stand at times. Something told her this night was going to be right. She ran right by Rosy who stared at her in confusion. Dillion ran after his aunt who ran upstairs to Emi's room, Emi was present and sleeping quietly so she had to be quiet. She quietly walked over to her big sister's closet and was ready to open it till she looked back and saw Emi looking at her.

"Hey Aunt Amy!" Dillion yelled once he got to the his other aunt's room door.

Amy giggled nervously. "Hey, D." She walked back to him and picked him up, hugged him as Emi sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Rosy walked up to the room door watching everything.

Emi and Amy just stared at each other for a few second before Emi finally said, "Amy why are you going in my closet?"

"I needed something."

"Like what?" Both Emi and Rosy asked together. Emi had a little bit of smirk on her face while Rosy just stood and watched.

"Ummmm….a coat-"

"Liar…"

It was like Amy melted because she was caught in her own lie. Emi sat up when she saw this.

"Now, what are you really going into my closet for?"

Amy sighed as Rosy took a seat on Emi's bed. "….."

"Well?"

"Can Rosy leave?"

"What? Why?"

"Nope. Now what were you in my closet for?"

Amy sucked her teeth, "Fine. Acelin asked me out…"

Rosy tried hard to hold in her laugh while Emi's smirk turned into a full blown smile. Amy rolled her eyes at Rosy and hoped Emi would let her borrow one of her lingeries that their father hadn't found out about yet.

"Acelin Rogue, finally asked you out?

"Yes! Now will you please let me borrow your Christmas lingerie?"

Emi chuckled a little. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

"Emi!"

Emi began to laugh this time. "Alright, alright. You may borrow one of them but I will get to do your make-up and hair. Plus I'm going out too anyway so yeah."

Rosy's smile dropped. "What about me?"

Amy scoffed and said, "You lost your chances of going out when you had D." She grabbed the lingerie of her choosing and ran to her room.

"Hey!"

Emi laughed and said, "It's true. Now get out so I may go to bed please. Thank you."

Rosy rolled her eyes picking up the clueless Dillion and going downstairs. She was waiting for Scourge to come over to help her with her homework. She was just hoping Million would listen to the restraining order from the state she would really hate to see him go to jail…again.

Just as she made it downstairs her little brothers made it home from school off the bus. They ran right in throwing their bags on the couch and playing with Dillion before saying hey to their big sister. Rosy smiled at them replying back before noticing that Lilia wasn't behind them.

"Wait, where is Lilia?"

Rosy's questioned was answered when Lilia came in the house with her ears down and a saddest look on her face Rosy had ever seen. She quickly went over to Lilia and kneeled in front of her. Lilia refused to look up at her. Rosy raised her head and saw that Lilia had a scratch on her face.

"Lilia, what happened to you?"

Lilia only broke down getting Dillion, Jonah and Tyler to look at her and Rosy. Rosy picked up her and sat on the couch holding her.

"What's wrong? What happened to your face?"

"This boy slapped me with his necklace because he says that I'm a freak."

Rosy only hugged Lilia to her because she began to cry harder. Right then Scourge walked in with Felix. Jonah and Tyler ran up to him to tell him what happened. They liked him so much they thought that Rosy should break up with Million and marry Scourge so he could become their big brother.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey, Scourge. Lilia is crying." Jonah said. Dillion climbed on the couch to get near Rosy since he was afraid of Scourge from what had happened between the green hedgehog and his father.

Scourge looked at Rosy hugging and rocking back and forth with Lilia in her arms, who was still crying really hard. And so loudly that Amy heard her and came down from she and Rosy's room to see what was going on. She glanced at Scourge for answers who only shrugged and made his way to the couch just as Amy did.

"Lilia what's wrong?" She got no answer.

Rosy looked up at Amy as she continued to try and calm Lilia down. "Some boy scratched her in the face and then called her a freak."

"This must be the same boy from last week." Tyler said making the teens look at him.

"What boy?"

Jonah said, "He's names Joseph. He's always picking at her."

"Yeah, all because she said he was going to get in trouble for something and then that something happened and he did get in trouble. He's been calling her a freak ever since then." Tyler added.

Amy sighed. "Lilia, you not a freak-"

"Yes, I am everyone in my class believes I am because I knew he would get in trouble for throwing that glue at the teachers head before he did it and now no one will be my friend." Rosy only hugged her tighter as Lilia sobs got harder. Emi eventually came down to see what the problem was.

Amy frowned. "Lilia, you are not a freak! If they don't want to be your friend don't bother with them!" Amy picked up Lilia face and made her look at her.

"If they treat you like this and they don't even truly know who are then they don't need to be your friends."

Lilia cleaned her face and got up from Rosy's lap. "Your right Amy. I don't need them!"

Scourge sighed and mumbled, "Oh God."

Amy smiled and said, "That's right and if you need anything you can come to mom, dad, Emi, me, Jonah, Tyler or even Rosy for anything."

"Hey!"

Lilia giggled and then hugged Amy tightly. "I know and thank you Amy."

Amy smiled harder and smiled back. "Your welcome, Lili. Don't ever forget what I said, okay?"

"Okay."

Emi laughed. "Alright! We have a little Amy now but please don't be like her in everything guys go do your homework."

Tyler and Jonah groaned as they went in the kitchen to do what Emi told them. Lilia giggled and skipped into the kitchen. Amy went back upstairs, which Emi was about to do till she saw Felix.

She gasped and said, "There's my boyfriend!" She came over and took him from Scourge and began kissing him to which he giggled at.

"I missed you."

Scourge scoffed. "Just because he's giggling doesn't mean he missed you though."

"Shut up Scourge." Emi continued kissing and hugging Felix till she noticed Dillion was getting jealous.

"Hey, I see you everyday. I don't get to see my boyfriend very much."

"There's a reason for that."

"Shut. Up. Scourge."

"EMI WE NEED HELP!"

Emi cursed under her breathe. "Knew, I should have just went back to my room." She gave Felix back to Scourge and went to her big sister duties.

Rosy giggled feeling lucky that it wasn't her having to do that anymore. "Now, it's time for our homework." Rosy turned some cartoons on to get Dillion and Felix's attention.

Scourge groaned taking out his homework and phone.

Rosy narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought we said no phones while helping me with my homework."

Scourge chuckled. "I had to get some other help if you don't mind."

"Should have done that the first day."

Scourge rolled his eyes texting the person he was expecting to be on their way. It took a lot of convincing to get the person to come but he did it. He was just hoping the said person would get there on time.

"Soooo, what's up with Amy?" He asked placing his phone on the chair where Felix was sitting for the infant to go for it. Scourge picked it up making Felix try to get it from him.

Rosy shook her head at the two as the door bell rung. She got up to answer the door saying, "She's going on a date with Acelin."

She jumped hearing a loud bang and turned to see Felix had fallen on the floor head first.

Scourge quickly picked him and started calming him down.

"Really now? That's what they were doing in the hall outside of homeroom huh?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Rosy groaned before opening the door and being surprised to see who was there.

"Miles?"

"Hey, Rosy. Scourge told I was coming didn't he?" The yellow fox was nervous neither less to say but he was good at control his emotions when around his crush.

"Yeah, Miles come in." Rosy stepped out the way to let him in and then closed the door with this nervous feeling she was being watched.

Emi stomped in the living room at this time with a frown on her face. Dillion walked up to Scourge just to see if Felix was alright.

"Is he okay?" He asked a little shaky.

Scourge nodded. "Yeah he's alright." Felix started crying louder.

Emi took him from Scourge and began cooing at him. "There, there baby, it's okay. Daddy's sorry for it."

Scourge frowned. "Why the hell is it my fault?"

"Because it is- Oh Miles, when did you get here?"

Miles blushed when Emi took her seat beside the fox in Rosy's spot, which Rosy didn't like. He may have been able to control himself around Rosy but Emi was another story. She knew just what buttons to push with the kitsune.

"I just arrived…"

"Well, welcome back." She said hugging him while Felix was holding on to her tightly.

"Give me back my son." Scourge told to reach over Miles to get to Emi but she quickly pecked a kiss on Miles forehead before getting up.

"Sorry, we can't catch up right now my little man needs me. Talk to you later." She rushed out of the living room leaving Scourge fuming and Rosy giggling.

Miles calmed down and then noticed Rosy was still standing up. "Am I sitting in your seat?"

Rosy nodded. She didn't know why but it was hard talking to Miles. She guessed because he was so intelligent and she didn't want to sound like a fool when speaking to him. Neither the less Miles got up and was prepared to move behind Scourge if only the emerald hedgehog hadn't moved over and let him get the middle. Mile glared at Scourge knowing what his sly friend was trying.

"It's her parents couch not hers."

"Shut up Scourge."

"If I hear one more person tell me to shut up-"

"SHUT UP SCOURGE!"

"That's it!" He ran to the kitchen and stopped when he got hit with a mixing bowl and Emi ran by while he was distracted. She ran up the stairs with Felix giggling as Scourge ran after her, of course.

Miles groaned. "Let's just start without him."

"Might as well." Rosy said pulling out her work as Miles did the same. She noticed that Miles had already done his. Rosy didn't need help with everything else. But she did need help with her math and Miles had worked out the problems fully but covered the answer. Just looking at the problem made Rosy confused.

"Okay, Scourge said you was having problems with functions and all that."

Rosy blushed lightly. Miles would have done the same if he noticed hers.

"I've always had problems with them and graphing problems too."

Miles nodded and smiled. "Don't worry I can help." He pushed his work sheet over to her and pointed at the first problem.

Scourge didn't know but when he asked Miles to help him with Rosy and her math homework he only refused the first time because he had to figure out a way that Rosy would understand how to do the problem. He knew many ways and the easiest way still might have been hard for her but neither the less he found a way and was ready to explain it over with her and Scourge sadly.

Scourge had finally come back down but Rosy and Miles didn't know because they were too busy learning how to do the problems. He smirked as Emi came down and looked from behind him.

"Nice job." She whispered. "Let's just hope she does her part."

Scourge smirked. "Don't worry about that. With Million out of contact reach things will fall into place."

"I get it now!"

"That's my que."

Miles chuckled as Rosy gave herself a mini celebration because she had finally question the third question she and Miles had gotten to quickly thanks to Miles making the first two easy for her to solve. Scourge got downstairs to see Rosy had hugged Miles causing his whole face to glow a little red.

"What did you get?"

Rosy let Miles go quickly when she noticed Scourge had come down. "I finally got how to work the problem out."

Scourge chuckled. "Good wanna cookie for it because you got like 12 other problems to go."

Rosy rolled her eyes and refused to let Scourge ruin this moment for her. "Anyway, thanks Miles."

Miles smiled softly. "Your welcome."

Scourge smirked and took a seat and took out his work so he could work on it. Neither Rosy or Miles had noticed because they immediately went back to work. Scourge was on the last problem for their first sheet by the time they had remembered he was there.

"Oh I'm sorry Scourge, did you need any help?"

Scourge chuckled. "Naw, I actually needed help 12 problems ago."

"Oh we're sorry Scourge." Rosy said. She actually felt bad that she and Miles hadn't even noticed him even though she didn't know that, that's what Scourge actually wanted.

Scourge shrugged. "It's alright besides I think I need to be heading back home anyway. Fiona is probably pacing back and forth worrying about when me and Felix will get back." Scourge began packing his things making Miles nervous. He could control his feelings when someone else was around but when he and Rosy were alone mishaps began to happen.

"Come on Scourge we can just do-"

"No, I'll be good. Fiona's probably done with her homework anyway so she'll most likely help me."

Right one que Emi came downstairs with Felix dressed and ready to go. She was in on this little project that Scourge had constructed and so was everyone else but the two people left sitting on the couch.

"Same time tomorrow handsome and wear the Cars diapers next time."

Scourge rolled his eyes as he took Felix from his 'girlfriend'. "You sick." Scourge said as he walked to the door.

Emi only laughed and said, "Awww, come on Scourgey don't be like that. We're going to be family soon."

Dillion only kept watching his show ignoring whatever it was going on behind him. Scourge held the motion for him to throw up and left speeding off home quite quickly.

Miles swallowed the spit he seemed to be holding and then let go of the breathe he was holding. He had grew very nervous all of a sudden. He was lucky Dillion and Emi was still in the room.

"Dill, come up stairs and let's go see what Aunt Amy is doing."

_Well there goes the comfort. _

Dillion got up and followed his Aunt up stairs while the commercials were on. He was going to be back Rosy knew that for sure.

"Miles are you alright?"

Miles jumped slightly but not enough for Rosy to see it. "Oh! Yeah, I'm good let's just start."

Rosy nodded ignoring the feeling that she was probably the reason he was nervous.

"Alright, let's get started."

Just like the first sheet, she and Miles had fun with solving the problems. They hit a few blocks in the road when Rosy couldn't figure out some of the problems but neither the less by the time the sun was beginning to go down they were done. With tonights work.

Miles began to pack his things and Rosy couldn't help but feel this sudden thing to thank him and not with just words. She walked him to the door with her baby siblings watching.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." Miles said turning to back to Rosy who only smiled back at him.

"Yep." That's when things got a little awkward but Rosy broke it when she hugged Miles around his neck.

"Thanks Miles."

He had to control himself to be able to hug her back and say, "I-I-its no problem."

Rosy pulled away and shook her head. "No, it is because you really don't have to do this but you did and that just showed me that you are still my friend."

Miles was confused. "What made you think otherwise?"

Rosy sighed and shook her head again making Miles more confused. "It's just…I thought that you guys had given up on me…"

Miles looked to the ground in guilt because at one point he had given up on her. But after this he had got some hope back for her. Hope that she can really make it and graduate high school.

"No, Rosy we haven't. We all still believe that you can do it." He said placing his hand on her shoulder for reassurance which caused him great strength and bravery to do so.

Rosy looked back up to him and smiled holding back her tears. "Thanks." She placed her hand on his.

"Like I said, no problem." He held the blush back as their eyes met for just a second and then looked away from each other as Rosy's mother pulled into the drive way after getting off of work.

Miles waited till his heart calmed before saying, "I'll see you later Rosy." Rosy hadn't even noticed he had left till she looked down the street and seen him fly off.

"Later Miles!" She waved getting him to turn and wave back. Rosy once again smiled but then the smile fell when she noticed the trash across the street move a little. She was hoping it was a bird or something but in her heart she knew it was something more dangerous than that. Much more dangerous.

"Hey, Rosy was that Miles?" Rosy turned to see her mother placing her coat and working boots in the closet.

Rosy smiled trying to forget that nervous and scared feeling she felt. "Yeah, he just left after helping with my homework."

"Well, that was nice." Her mother said going into the kitchen as Jonah, Tyler and Lilia ran upstairs.

"Yeah." Rosy said. She had to admit he was nice but she had seen him when he was angry. Let's just say Miles was best not bothered when made angry.

"And an intelligent boy too."

Rosy narrowed her eyes at her mother knowing exactly what she was trying to do. "Mom."

"Yeah, yeah, Rosy."

Rosy rolled her eyes and got a pickle and some peanut butter to hold her while her mother made dinner.

Sadly she still couldn't shake that feeling that something wasn't going to go right after tonight. For her anyway.

X

A few hours later everyone was asleep execpt Emi and Amy of course. They had to get ready.

Emi stuck her head out of her room before turning out the light and tip toeing to her parents room. She had a big bag on her shoulders and was wearing a long leather coat. She pecked in seeing her father and mother was asleep. Normally she would have been left the house but if she would have taken Amy with her they would have been suspicious of course. She quiet closed the door back and tip toed to Amy's room. She quietly closed the door so she wouldn't wake Rosy or Dillion.

Amy was applying red lipstick that went with her outfit nicely. Amy was wearing a Mrs. Clause type of mini skirt dress. It had the white fur at the rim of the dress and on the holter top of the dress. It had brown gold buckled belt in the middle showing her flat stomach. She had elbow long red gloves with white fur around the elbow rim. She even had a little Santa hat to go with everything. Emi curled her hair into a goldie locks with red and white glittery decorated in her hair. She had faded white eye-shadow on her eyes. She wore a pair of white high heels, and Christmas tree earrings Emi let her borrow.

"Damn, sis, I might have to fight the boys off you."

Amy rolled her eyes before putting the cap back on the lipstick and took out another one to make the red shine with clear lip gloss.

"Okay, now where is Acelin going to meet you?"

"Um at the club?"

Emi rolled her eyes and giggled lightly. "Ahhh, I remember those times."

Amy only rolled her eyes again and giggled. "Shut up and let's go." Amy said as she grabbed a big bag of her own. She had a change of clothes just in case they may have been caught. Emi always did this and seemed to always worked for her.

Just as they were about to leave Rosy turned on her nightstand light. "Ha! I got you two this time."

Amy and Emi immediately shushed her. "Rosy, what the hell?" Emi checked outside the door seeing if her parents lights had come on.

"I just wanted to make you guys nervous." She giggled turning out the light and laying back down with Dillion.

"Alright, good night you two have fun."

Amy and Emi rolled their eyes as they took off their shoes so they could quietly walk down stairs and get Amy's leather coat. Emi walked into the kitchen getting her mother's car keys. She did this every time because her mother's car was quieter. They climbed into the car once Amy had her coat to keep her warm till they got to the club.

Amy and Emi jammed to music as they were on their way there. Amy didn't have to text Acelin to know if he was coming or not. She knew he was coming, he wouldn't miss this date.

X

_**Future - Turn on the lights**_

_I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er _

A red fox sat at a private sitting area. The bench was circular and had soft cushion. He could see the Christmas décor all over the club from the second floor. Since he knew some connection he was able to get in and made it easy for Amy since she wasn't old enough to get in like her sister would have been able to.

He seeped some more of his gin before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and almost lost his jaw.

"Couldn't wait for us?"

The fox saw too sexy pink hedgehogs beside him. He only watched them as they took a seat with him. Amy blushed as she slowly watched the smirk grow on his face.

"While, while, Ms. Rose didn't think you would come in the right outfit."

Emi scoffed. "Please, not on my watch she would come here like some rookie clubber. And your welcome."

Acelin chuckled and said, "Thanks."

Amy narrowed her eyes at Acelin. "What are you thanking her for?"

Emi placed her hand bag on the bench before getting up and saying, "For me helping you look hot and winning his eyes only on you."

Amy couldn't respond with anything before a tall and built purple hedgehog walked up to Emi and took her hand.

"Mind if we go dance again?"

"Ooooh, Alejandro, I'm soooo glad you came tonight. Never thought Santa Clause could look so damn sexy."

The purple hedgehog known as Alejandro chuckled. "Yeah, but I think my wife has taken the spot light." He said pulling Emi too him and hugging her waist. He happened to glance to the side and finally notice Amy and Acelin.

"So you finally got her to come and spend some time with you hmm?" Amy could hear the Spanish accent on the hedgehog.

_No wonder. _To Amy seemed like Emi was attracted to guys that sounded somewhat like their dad.

"Yep."

Emi giggled and began dragging Alejandro back downstairs to the dance floor saying, "Well, you two have fun. I KNOW WE WILL!"

_Is that her in the VIP-line With the Vuitton and Yves saint Laurent Used to drive the Nissan, now she in a Beamer I don't want 'er cause she from the corner And I heard that Beamer was a loner Her old man, the owner And I don't even drink Corona's We're the type to drink tomorrow On champagne forever On dirty Sprite forever You can come sit with me If you'd like to change the weather If you wanna live better We can buy a crib, wherever Don't get too thirsty, get used to this cheddar I wanna tell the world about you just so they can get jealous And if you see 'er 'fore I do tell 'er I wish that I've met 'er _

Acelin bust out laughing while Amy just sat and shook her head.

"Wow, never seen this side of Emi."

Amy chuckled lowly, "That's because she's half drunk."

"No she isn't."

"Yes, she is. That guy is going to have to drive her home. I'm starting to believe he's been the one doing it."

"Ha! Now, that's funny. I don't know how when he would be drunk himself."

Both teens laughed at that before they calmed down and got quiet. Acelin began looking Amy up and down as she watched the dancers down stairs even though they were some feet away from the railing.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Acelin didn't need to ask if she heard him because he saw her blush he's smirk grew so big it was starting to show his white teeth.

"Thank you." She happened to finally get a good look at him. Most of the boys had wore Santa suits with the top open to show off their chest. Some just wore the pants and boots. Acelin was one of the ones that wore just the pants and boots but he did keep the belt.

Acelin nodded and said, "Thank for staring, now I know I look good."

Amy blushed but rolled her eyes and looked back out at the dancers.

_Turn on the lights I'm lookin' for 'er too I heard she keep her promises and never turn on you I heard she ain't gone cheat and she gon never make no move I heard she be there anytime you need 'er, she come through Turn on the lights I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er Turn on the lights I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er I'm lookin' for 'er _

"I'm going to the bar for some drinks I'll be back."

"Okay."

As soon as Amy left she let go of that breathe she had been holding since she and Acelin had been left alone.

"Alright, I'm back so who-"

Amy looked up too see who it was and was surprised.

"Rouge?"

"Amy?"

"You work here?"

"Your out on a date with Ace?"

Amy blushed but frowned. "I asked my question first!"

Rouge giggled. "Yes, I work here. My mother owns the place. Why would it be called Club Rouge if the person who it is named after can't work here?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Ma'am. You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"Well, Ace doesn't usually come here unless he is on a date which he has brought some girls here but I'm guessing they didn't really suit him so he just left them alone but he got all sexy for you."

Amy blushed and rolled her eyes but she knew she couldn't play it off, especially not with Rouge.

"Rouge, quit harassing my date."

Amy sighed a sigh of relieve when Acelin took a seat holding a orange martini with sugar around the rim of the glass. He placed in front of Amy leaving his drink in front of him. He got her the lightest drink he could think of.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked from the couple seeing another table was flagging her down.

"Anyways you guys have fun I gotta go. See at school Monday!" She yelled as she ran off to the table.

Amy groaned as Acelin on chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll think we're in college."

Amy only shook her head in took a little sip of her drink. "Mmmm." Acelin smirked as she took a sip of a little more.

"This is actually good and light too."

"Yeah, I got you the lightest one because you gotta have a ride home."

Amy giggled but then got excited with the song changed.

_**Waka Flocka ft. B.o.B - Fist Pump**_

_Ah, ah, drink, drink, drink, drink, drink Fist, drink, fist, drink, fist, drink, fist _

Amy drunk her drink rather quickly before quickly climbing out of her seat and grabbing Ace hand. Rouge watched as they rushed to the dance floor with a lot of other dancers. With Ace smiling the whole way.

"THIS MUST BE YOUR FAVORTIE SONG!"

"HELL YEAH!"

_You know where we at now (at now) Drinking bottles till we pass out (pass out) I don't even know how to act now (act now) Now put your fist in the air, fist, fist in the air Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump _

Amy and almost everyone on the dance floor threw their fist up in the air when the song said to. Acelin couldn't help but join in. The song made you want to.

_**[Waka Flocka]**_

_Baby turn around for me, bounce Set that down now break it down for me, down for me Let's hit the bar go a couple rounds with me Grab my hand let me take you to vip, to vip See my life is like a movie Action, what the fuck is you thinking? Better yet, what the fuck is you drinking? Better yet, what the fuck is you smoking? What's happening, what's up If you feel like, you fucked, now put your cup up _

Amy got in front of Acelin almost surprising him as she moved her hip with the beat. He was shocked but didn't let him lose his enjoyment of dancing with the girl he had been trying to get to go out with him for a while now. He grind up against at the right moments. Through it all they were smiling and laughing.

_I'm in the club, popping bottles got your girl drugged Ass fatter, this deserve a fist pump If you that … if you that drunk Arms in the air, start and do the fist pump _

Acelin put his mouth near her ear. He didn't intend to get a smell of her hair but he couldn't' complain about the fact that he smell delicious to his nose.

"Didn't think you danced to songs like this."

Amy giggled and said, "What can I say I like to move!"

_You know where we at now (at now) Drinking bottles till we pass out (pass out) I don't even know how to act now (act now) Now put your fist in the air, fist, fist in the air Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump _

When the chorus of the song came back on everything got a big bumping. Everyone was now jumping in the air fist pumping with the chorus. Acelin had his eyes on Amy though. He couldn't help but smile as how excited and happy Amy got when the song began bumping like this. It made him happy and excited too.

_**[B.o.B]**_

_We fucking up the club when we fist pump Whole party looking at us crazy cause we this drunk My body showing symptoms of liquor in my system Her booty working hard like it's trying to earn the pension Now listen, I'm shit faced, I'm trashed Y'all don't really wanna see me no more Can't say we gang hot, but I'm like a bang shot Fuck around and get your ego broke Last time I was this fucked up I swear it was a year ago From standing up and we leave the club I'ma call that a miracle Cause damn, I'm gone, twist up, mixed up, twist up And her booty too big for the seats of my coupe I might have to put that ass in the pick up, truck Damn, I'm gone, mixed up, twist up, mixed up And we fin to leave here with so many bad bitches We gonna have to take them home in a pick up truck _

The hedgehog and kitsune couple went back to what they were doing during the first verse but got more into it this time. Acelin slowly rubbed on Amy's thighs. Making Amy's body heat up. She didn't want him to notice though. Sadly, it was too late he had already noticed.

_You know where we at now (at now) Drinking bottles till we pass out (pass out) I don't even know how to act now (act now) Now put your fist in the air, fist, fist in the air Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, fist pump, fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump, fist pump Now fist pump, now fist pump. _

They fist pumped with the song again but this time her fingers was entwined with his. As the song ended they slowly made their way off the dance floor. A slow song was coming on and Amy didn't care too much for those.

She and Acelin slowly made their way up back to their table where they found Emi and Alejandro making pecks and laughing about something till they noticed the two teens was standing there watching.

Amy made a face before saying, "Get a room."

"We would be there aren't here." Alejandro responded making Emi chuckle a little and Acelin smirk and shake his head.

Amy rolled her eyes as let go of Acelin's hand to climb into their sitting area. "Did you guys have fun on the dance floor? I knew once that song came on Amy was going to drag you down there."

Acelin chuckled, "Yeah, didn't know Ms. A honor roll got down on the dance floor that seriously."

Emi scoffed. "You would be surprised."

"Shut up Emi."

"Now, now, no sibling rivalry. We came here to have fun." Alejandro said pulling both sisters to him.

Amy got from under him before Rouge arrived with some more drinks for them.

"I'm guessing your paying for all of this Alejandro?" Rouge asked.

"Yep."

Amy was confused even she knew the prices of these drunks were expensive. "How?" She asked. She couldn't help herself she had to know.

"I'm a drunk- I meant truck driver." Alejandro pulled out his trucking license and showed her as proof.

"Oooh." Amy held the the laugh in but Acelin didn't bother. Neither did Rouge either.

"Yep, not like Rosy's boyfriend." Emi giggled. Not even noticing how he said that.

"Please let's not talk about him. He might show up tonight. I'm surprised he hasn't showed by now." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter because we're going to have fun regardless."

"Exactly." Alejandro said he and Emi got up again to go to the dance floor. Slow songs were still playing so Amy and Acelin didn't follow as much as Acelin wanted too.

Rouge shook her head and walked off to service some more tables leaving the two teens alone again.

_**Keyshia Cole ft. Lil Wayne - Enough of no love**_

_**[Keyshia Cole] **_

_I admit that you almost had meI admit I was almost crazyHad me thinking 'bout calling that b-tch at night and let her know where she can come and meet meBut it's cool i'mma be a ladyShe think she cute but she don't phase meAnd if you knew about all this good love you'll be missing out on you wouldn't, uh, played me! _

Acelin slowly moved over beside Amy making her jump a little and blush. He wrapped one arm of around her shoulder only raising Amy's body heat more and he placed his other hand around his drink to make sure Amy knew where his hands were. He knew she was distrustful like that.

"I didn't think you would actually come."

Amy jumped from being surprised and looked to Acelin. " Why?"

Acelin shrugged causing Amy slightly turn to him. "Didn't think you was over Sonic for one and then again you always seemed like you didn't like me."

_Can't say I'm not hurtI'd be damned if I'm brokenWhat we had is now hersLet her know she can have itCause I-I-I can't stay here, it ain't, there's no loveYeah I-I-I can't stay here, 'cause I've had enoughEnough of no love, enough of no love __No love!_

Amy sighed looking away. "Acelin, I'm over him. I knew that it was over when Sally moved back and even before then the love wasn't there anymore."

Acelin hugged her too him giving her some comfort.

"As mush as I wanted it to be. I knew it was over so I let him go and I was hurt when he went straight back to her but there wasn't much I could do so I had to let it go."

"And about you…I didn't dislike you just didn't know what your advances were for. So you could say I was just being a little cautious."

_And I admit that I thought about creepingSo you could get a dose of how I feelCause our hearts can never seem to break evenBut what's the use I rather pack it up and leaveCause here we are again, cause you're wrong againYou're trying to tell me that you love meBut your actions say another thing_

_Can't say I'm not hurtI'd be damned if I'm brokenWhat we had is now hersLet her know she can have itCause I-I-I can't stay here, it ain't, there's no loveYeah I-I-I can't stay here, 'cause I've had enoughEnough of no l _

Acelin smirked as he scratched her side lightly making her jump and laugh a little. "Like when I would do stuff like that."

Amy moved his arm because now she was a little jumpy. He knew she was really ticklish on her sides.

"Yeah, like that. I'm guess you bragged about taking me out."

"Now why would I do that?"

Amy scoffed. "Because I know you."

_**[Lil' Wayne]**_

_Why you worried 'bout that other hoeCause that other hoe aint worried bout another hoeYeah, you say it's over, but you still fussin'You just clumsy, always trippin' over nothingThat other bitch is just that other bitchI give her space, and give you the mothershipYou can let her tell you what we withI told you if you ride it out, i'll be your seatbeltIn sickness, and in health, for rich, poor, and I stay richLove is a bitch, and bitches aint shitAnd i'm riding with a girl named keyshiaSmoking on Keisha _

Acelin chuckled before taking a big sip of his drink and saying, "You think you know me."

Amy's smile fell as she and Acelin's eyes met. "Okay, then show me the real you. Not the one I see at school but the real Acelin."

Acelin, for the first time tonight, smiled at her. He pulled her into a sweet yet rough kiss which didn't really hurt Amy but turned her on.

_Cause I-I-I can't stay here, it ain't, there's no loveYeah I-I-I can't stay here, 'cause I've had enoughEnough of no loveCause I-I-I can't stay here, it ain't, there's no love... _

"Let's go back on the dance floor and I'll show you more."

Amy caught her breathe and tried her best to get rid of the dry taste in her mouth. Acelin gave her, her drink letting her drink some before she shook her head and they both went back to the dance floor.

_**John Legend ft. Ludicrous - Tonight (Best You Ever Had)**_

_[John Legend]_

_Ah, _

_ 't this what you came forDon't you wish you came, ohGirl what you're playing forAh, come onCome on, let me kiss thatOoh, I know you miss thatWhat's wrong, let me fix thatTwist that_

Acelin gently pulled Amy to him as they grinded slowly to the song. He slowly moved his hands over her body getting a feel of her even through the lingerie. Amy's thought she was going to sweat all over she was so hot from his touch.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you knowBaby, tonight's the night we lose controlBaby, tonight you need that, tonight believe thatTonight I'll be the best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever had _

Amy had to admit his touch was so soft, gentle. More so than Sonic's was with her. She slowly moved her hands through his yellow Mohawk. Acelin placed his head on her shoulder. Blowing his breathe on her neck and sending nice tingles down her body.

_I hit you with the best stroke,Freestyle and the breaststrokeTil you blow a cigarette smokeAnd now the bed's brokeSo what we gon' do nowFuck it, round two nowWork it out, then we cool downCool downBaby, tonight's the night I let you knowBaby, tonight's the night we lose controlBaby, tonight you need that, tonight believe thatTonight I'll be the best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever had _

For both teens it felt as if they were completely alone on the dance floor. Just them two slowly dancing together as one. Letting their bodies move to the music voluntarily. They bass of the song giving them a mini earthquake in their heart.

"How does the real me appeal to you?" He whispered to her.

_**[Ludacris Rap Verse]**_

_Luda, listen...You ain't even gotta text meKnowin' me and you got that mental telepathyMeet me up at the spot,I'll be sending over the chauffeurRich nigga bread, stay poppin' up like a toasterNobody come close to me and you togetherStep under my umbrella, we'll make it through any weatherExcept when I make it storm, sex in the greatest formAnd hibernate under my bodyYep I keep it warmer than a chinchillaShe know I beat it up like the thriller in ManilaFlying my private jet to villas in AnguillaThan throw you on a grillCause seven days a week you're my 5 course mealFor real! _

"I really, really like him."

Acelin smiled once again. He quickly spinned her around before pulling her to him face to face. Letting their noses touch before they kissed dancing slowly to the last chorus of the song.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you knowBaby, tonight's the night we lose controlBaby, tonight you need that, tonight believe thatTonight I'll be the best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever hadI don't wanna brag, but I'll beThe best you ever had _

They finally let their lips depart letting each explore the soul of the other. Amy searched his eyes and saw nothing but the passion he was hiding for her.

"Am I the best you ever had?"

Amy pulled him back into a kiss making him wrap his arms around her waist and she wrap her arms around his neck.

"So far so good."

Acelin chuckled as Amy slowly chuckled with him before they went back to their seats. Amy and Acelin stopped when they noticed Emi and Alejandro staring at them.

"What?" Amy asked.

Alejandro shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing, we just noticed this pink hedgehog and red fox having a make out session on the dance floor. They really seemed into that song."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Gosh, your family really loves that word." Alejandro said adding a little chuckle with it.

Emi giggled as she watched Acelin and Amy take a seat. "Leave them alone Alejandro. It's young love blossoming before us let them be."

"Yeah, alright my love." Alejandro asked giving Emi a peck on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room."

"We have already gone through this. There are no rooms here."

"But there is a back alley."

Emi gasped. "You know their right. Let's go." Emi grabbed Alejandro's hand and ran to find a back door to the place leaving Amy surprised and Acelin only shaking his head.

"I didn't think they would actually do it."

"I did."

Amy shook her head and giggled before she and Acelin's eyes caught sight of one another. Amy moved over closer to him letting him wrap his arms around her waist and rub it gently.

"I wish this night will never end."

Acelin chuckled lowly. "Yeah me two….me two…" They gave each other another kiss. Making a friend smile having watched the whole thing between the two. She had to make sure she got a picture which she did by running over to them very quickly and snapping a photo and running off.

"ROUGE!"

X

In another part of Queens stood a yellow male kitsune standing over 4 other mobians males. He was standing up while they were laying groaning in pain. The first being a black lizard, the second a orange parrot, the third a dark blue hedgehog and the fourth a yellow porcupine.

The yellow kitsune pulled the yellow porcupine up by his collar getting in his face. The kitsune didn't go unharmed though. He had a black eye and couple of other bruises but he didn't care.

"You ought to watch who you pick on Million…that could be the last time you step foot out of your home…"

Million glared back at Miles best he could with two swollen eyes. "If you would have stayed away from my girl and my kid I wouldn't have had too."

Miles growled and shook the porcupine as hard as his strength would allow. "If anything you need to stay away from her. Who gives you that right to call yourself a man when you beat on girls? If I was her case worker I would petition a permanent restraining order out you."

"You...fucking freak."

Miles smirked and said, "Yet, you're the one beaten and broken." He dropped the porcupine down as Scourge walked up to the screen.

"I see you didn't need my help after all."

Miles spit on Million's head before saying, "He's not as tough as he looks and neither are they."

Scourge chuckled. "Let's go."

With that he and Miles walked away leaving the beaten and broken thugs in the alley way. They knew they didn't have to worry about them going to cops. All of them had arrest warrants out for them but then again they knew that they would take matters in their own hands and who knows when things might get ugly. Revenge was in order.

* * *

**I have to say...The date screen was my favorite. If you wanna know the name of the songs they are just above the lyrics. I might be a fan of romance but I do love how I can put it together. The ending was surprising, was it not?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Crossing lines…**

**Just a short chapter to update guys. Enjoy. **

* * *

Fiona and Nic, Fang's sister, walked through the halls of the school having their own conversation. Fiona and Nic stopped at Nic's locker. Fiona noticed Nic had all of a sudden stopped talking and looked surprised. Fiona raised an eye-brow as she watched Nic was looking behind her. Nic tapped her and making her turn around. Fiona was happy and surprised.

The cherry red vixen saw that Million and his friends looked horrible. She couldn't ignore the urge to ask him what happened.

She wanted till he walked by her to say, "Wow Million, you got into a bar fight or something." She felt the hit Nic gave her to stop her but she only continued.

Million and his friends stopped and looked back to the fox with a menacing look. Million fully turned to her and walked up to the fox. Fiona stood her ground. Rosy may have feared him but she refused too.

"I suggest you mind your business, Fiona or something bad might happen…"

Fiona felt tried, she lifted her head and said, "What are you going to do about it? Seems to me whoever you tried to 'deal' with, dealt with you instead."

Million smirked and then slapped Fiona so hard she fell back into the lockers. Nic was surprised and so were other teens on that hall. No BOY, MAN hit Fiona. If so they were dealt with by her personally. That whole thing was one of the reasons she left home.

"Did you just hit me?"

Million chuckled and then burst into laughter seeing Fiona hadn't even looked at him when she asked that.

"Did it feel like it?" This caused some other boys and Million to chuckle a little.

All of a sudden no expected it, Fiona ran to Million grabbing him by his neck and choking him. Nic immediately ran for Scourge or Acelin. Either one of them would be able to control her rage at this point.

Million began punching Fiona but that didn't slow her down. She tried to start shaking him but it didn't work Million was to strong and stood too tall to let her do it. He finally punched her in the face which caused her to let him go. Million took this chance to push her into the locker and start choking her.

He didn't get it enjoy it long before Scourge rushed through the people so quickly punching Million hard enough to knock him some feet away from them but Million didn't land on his ass. Both he and Scourge were about to go for each other till both were grabbed by teachers who were alerted by the noise.

X

Fiona had a couple of small bruises but nothing serious. Million squeezed her neck so hard he could have broke her wind pipe but instead he left a mark of his hands. Scourge and Million were suspended, Million more because he hit Fiona first.

Scourge's mother came to get him she decided to take Fiona home as well. Fiona didn't want to take out papers on the porcupine but she was damned if he was going to get away with what he did.

X

Scourge wanted till Night time came before he got himself dressed and was about to leave till he saw Felix standing up and whined he saw he walk by the infants room. Scourge sighed and went inside. Felix giggled as he jumped up and down for his father to pick him up, which is what Scourge did.

He turned to see his sister standing in the doorway. Serena looked up to him knowing exactly where he was going.

"Your going to go see him aren't you?"

…..

"Yes." Scourge started to walk towards the door.

"How can you still be in touch with him after what he has done to mom?"

Scourge stopped looking to his sister as she only looked back to him. Felix only watched and listened to his father and aunt.

"Serena, everyone makes mistakes."

Serena scoffed. "There is no use. Your still going to kiss his ass-"

"You finish that sentence and the floor is what you will be finishing."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "Scourge, he cheated on mom and made another baby with another woman before you were even here! Then he abandoned us and HER!"

"Serena the past is the past! So what he made some mistakes, I got the hell over it so, so should you and mom!"

Scourge ended the argument right then and there as he stomped out leaving his sister hurt and his mother who could hear them on the other side of the wall. He dashed he way to the park where he and his father spent many of their time together. He sent on the bench to which father noticed his anger.

"Got into argument with Fiona?"

"No, Serena."

Giovanni shook his head, "My only daughter and she's just like her mother. In and out."

Scourge scoffed. "I got suspended today."

"I heard. Sonic called and told me. He didn't know what for though."

…

"Million hit Fiona."

Giovanni shook his head and blow out the smoke from his cigar. "I'm guessing your tired of letting him slide now."

Scourge nodded. "I didn't want to hurt him or anything because he is a father just like me."

Giovanni chuckled. "That's how it is sometimes son." He then turned to Felix who smiled at him showing the few sharp teeth he had growing.

Giovanni chuckled at this. "Well, well, look who is up so late." He took Felix from Scourge letting his son finally get the chance to smoke.

"Your just like your father and grandfather, in and out." Scourge only shook his head.

"How is business?"

"Very good."

Giovanni was an Italian crime boss with a nice business to cover it up. Scourge's mother knew this, of course, but she didn't care. Giovanni ran hired hit men, a strip club that had a hotel for prostitution in the back, jewelry sting, and drug sting. Giovanni had more than enough money to spend for his family and/or families but he was a man and he loved getting what he wanted. Scourge and Sonic could take the business even if their mothers didn't want them too.

Scourge saw Felix kiss Giovanni causing the older hedgehog to laugh somewhat. Scourge made a face that made his father look to him with a questioning look.

"What?"

Scourge blow out the smoke he was holding before saying, "Um…I sleep with those girls of yours and I'm hoping you don't kiss them."

Giovanni rolled his eyes saying, "No, I don't kiss them. That's too much and your not supposed to show feelings."

Scourge shook his head before putting his cigarette out and taking Felix from his father who was reluctant and letting his grandchild go.

"I guess it's time to get into the game."

Giovanni stood up putting out his cigar on the ground. He turned his back to the Scourge getting ready to leave.

"We're not a gang Scourge…we're a family." He then began walking off as Scourge only watched him.

Scourge waited till he saw his father get in his car and drive off at a high speed. The emerald then looked down at his miniature twin and kissed his forehead making his way home.

"Time to join the rest of the family Lix."

* * *

**Why do I feel like I have already explained what Scourge's father does for living to you all. *shrugs* Alright, like said it's time to join the family Scourge. Get into the training to take your father's place. I wonder what he will have to do. Any suggestions? **


End file.
